The Return Of Sinner Mafia
by Bloodydemon666
Summary: This Is story#2 of 10, as soon as I finish #5 I'll start on the first. This story takes place in Hells Falls New York. After "Killing" Sauske, I try to kill off Madara Uchiha who is really Obito. This is a very violent and graphic story, Reader discrection is highly adivsied
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Hey everyone, for anyone who doesn't know me. My name is Roman Rideout and I'll continue to tell the Sinner Mafia. But you'll no longer be in my point of view. I'll tell the story through the actions I do. Now, when we last left off, I as Jack Redson had fate point to me saying "kill Sauske Uchiha." His father commissioner Fugaku Uchiha wasn't upset about losing his son. In fact, he despised Sauske and had him assisting me to kill Sauske by one of his most accurate ranged marksmen. But in the long haul of things, Mikoto Rideout (formerly Mikoto Uchiha) wife of the late Jeff Rideout, my uncle. Has become the dawn of the Sinner Mafia and I am her Lieutenant or her right hand man. Now a new threat has come to the City of Hells Falls, New York. His name is Madara Uchiha. This psychotic power-hungry madman has come to this city to rid it of all of the Sinners and claim it under Uchiha. The Sinner Mafia was temporarily disbanded until now. When I was disbanded, I worked on my mixed martial arts and did underground fight tournament. My martial art consist of Karate, Jujitsu, Muy-Thai, Tae-Kwan-Doe, and Kickboxing. I speak Japanese, Russian, Gaelic, German, Korean, French, Navajo, and Cherokee. And I have two aliases, Jack Redson, and Alexi Scargetzka. Now I'm planning to get my hands on Madara, but first it's almost Christmas and I need to repent my sins of the past with my Aunt Mikoto. And FYI, I do not own any names of characters but give props to the creator of Naruto and the hidden leaf insignia, any products mentioned, or movie quotes mentioned. But; what I do own is the name Sinner Mafia. Well I hope you enjoy this rendition of a sequel from the first story you might have enjoyed. Warning; This story contains Violence, Heavy language, Drug and Alcohol use, Nudity, and Strong Sexual Content.


	2. Confessions of a sinner

**Chapter 1: Confessions of a sinner**

There was a long line behind me and my aunt, the date is December 22, 2014. nearly four months since Sauske was killed, my Aunt was wearing a red shawl over her head. A man walks out confession enlightened, "Okay you're next, go on in." Aunt Mikoto said. "What?" I said clueless and without a hint. "Just go on in!" she said shoving me. "All Right, All Right, Jesus! Give me a minute. Forgive me god." I said as I did the Catholic blessing along with my aunt and the others and walked into the confession where I heard the voice of Father McKenna.

"May the lord be in your heart, and confess your sins my son." he said after opening the panel. "Forgive me Padre for I have sinned." I replied as he was done speaking. He then asked "When was your last confession?" I only said this "This is my first confession Padre." The priest then looked at me and said "Go ahead my son." "Forgive me of these sins: the sins of the bottle, the sin of the flesh, the sin of weapons, and the sins of bloodshed." and as I confessed I felt a rush of all the sins I've done through my skull one after another The priest said to me, "Why do you commit these sins my son?" I replied with this "I sinned for punishment against those who killed the ones I hold dearest to." The priest replied "Recompense?" I said "You can say that, I didn't think of it as vengeance or revenge. Just simple punishment for the condemned." the priest said to me "Any other sins you wish to have absolved from you?"

I Replied "Yes I have one more, forgive me of taking the lord name in vain" Father McKenna said "May god be in your soul my son." I said "In Nomeni Parti, Et Fili, Spiritus Santi. Amen" it's Latin for "In the Name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit." I got up and walked out then, aunt Mikoto stops me for a few seconds. "Could you wait until I'm done with my confession?" she asks and I simply replied "If I can find a place to sit, then yes." She walks in and I go into the sitting area and look up at the roof. Then out of nowhere a voice breaks my train of thought. "Roman, what are you doing here?" I look to the right and it turns out it was my godfather Hiashi Hyuga. "I would ask you the same Lord Hiashi. Except I'm here with my aunt and we're confessing our sins." I said to him as he looks at the altar.

Then I asked him, "What's makes that altar so special Lord Hiashi?" My godfather replied with this response. "This church was where you were baptized as an infant and I became your godfather. And I believe that my eldest daughter Hinata was three years old, my twin brother and his son were there too." I couldn't remember because of the bad past I had with my step dad. But now, I could picturing it happening, it was spring of '89. I was still an infant at that time, but I could remember Hinata holding me throughout the whole process. And the priest began the baptism ceremony. Then out of nowhere, I heard my name being called, "Roman?" it was my aunt. Apparently, she finished her confession.

"Well that didn't take long." I said. She was in there for a least five to six minutes. An average catholic confesses for at least ten minutes. So as soon as we were out the door, a certain moment just triggered my reflexes to go into sinner's view. Then I noticed there was a car bomb nearby. The bomb explodes and kills a few people, luckily my aunt Mikoto wasn't one of the unfortunate victims of this heinous crime. "Auntie!" I cried out and ran towards her. I checked her pulse, Luckily she had one and by the look of things, she was in a coma. I took off my leather jacket and put it under her head.

Then I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. After calling 911, I got another call, it said "Unknown Caller" so I answered it. "Hello?" The voice on the other line said "If you want to have the person who triggered that car bomb, meet me at the abandoned Auto Shop at 7:15 Tonight, and make sure you're not followed." I hung up and wondered who that person was. I looked at my watch, the time was 3:00 p.m. I had four hours and fifteen minutes before my rendezvous with the mysterious person who called me. The Paramedics arrived and took my aunt Mikoto and put her on a stretcher and loaded her unconscious body into the back of the ambulance. I got into my uncle Jeff's '69 Pontiac GTO and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

I called one of the other lieutenants Vincent "Vinny" Arlong. and told him that the dawn was put into a coma due to a car bomb and rally up the rest of the sinners for another go at another mafia. I told Vinny after he was done with that to meet me and the other lieutenants at the hospital. ten minutes later, the lieutenants meet me at the hospital. I told them "Only three people can go in at a time." So Vinny, Mike Thompson, and I went in to see the sleeping dawn. While we were in there, I put my left hand on her forehead and brushed my thumb a few times before I kissed her forehead. The Doctor walks in, "Mr. Rideout?" the doctor asks. "Please call me Roman, My friends and family call me that." I replied, then I asked "How is she doing there doctor?" The Doctor replies "She is in a coma, and it'll be hard when to tell if she'll come out of it or not. Beyond that, she has no injuries." I sighed and brushed my hair back, Then I looked down at my watch. The time was 3:30 p.m. I said to Vinny, "Can you have at least one person be in here until visiting hours are over? I need to pick up a few things, and if she wakes up, And I'm not around...Call me." Vinny replies "Sure, but since she's out cold will you temporarily take over as don?" I only Replied with this, "Since I have no other options, I guess I'll have to step up and take lead." I left the hospital and went to a storage facility. The Weapons I used last time, M-16, pump action shotgun, Dragon Skin Kevlar, MPK-5 German Sub machine gun and this time, Instead of a pair of Berettas, I exchanged them for a pair of Glock 19s. The time read 4:17 p.m. I still had time.


	3. Sin or Repent

**CHAPTER 2: Sin or Repent?**

It took me about two hours to load the car and drive to the designated abandoned auto shop. To my surprise, it was the Chop Shop I closed down by killing off all the carjackers there. I checked my watch, the time was 7:14:56. Then out of nowhere the person who called me was my best friend Dominic Xiao. He was a friend of mine from childhood. His heritage is Italian and Chinese. "Long time no see. You never call, you never write, I thought you died." Dominic said "I did but was revived after a divorce between my mom and step dad then I went here and there and stayed in Japan for a while." Dominic also told me, "I was with you when we were in Japan. We stayed with our Senpai.* *Elder*

I said with a calm tone of voice. Dominic sure enough believed me so he said, "The reason why I called you was the fact that Madara Uchiha put a bounty on anyone who can claim a Sinner Mafia member dead or alive. If they're kept alive, then Madara himself kills the sinner." "What is our game plan?" I asked, because I was so clueless for a second. "We claim an Uchiha Mafia or Clan member, knock them out, then we question them and finally we make them dig their grave and kill them." I replied "Your ideas are gruesome but they might work, so this'll piss off Madara and have him hunt us down." So, Dominic and I got into my late uncle's '69 GTO. Dominic asks, "Is this your 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge?" I said, "This car was my uncle's so when he died he willed it to me and Itachi. We both share the car for a time. But Itachi got himself a 1969 Ford Mustang and gave me the GTO." The GTO roared when I revved the engine.

The GTO sounded beautiful with all those horses under the hood. Dominic told me a spot where an Uchiha was in hiding. I stopped the car, and we waited for the right opportunity to nab the Uchiha. A man in his mid 20s wear the crest of the Uchiha. Dominic and I made sure we weren't detected by the Uchiha then, we knocked him out with a baseball bat. "Just like Jose Conseco." Dominic pulled out some duct tape and taped the Uchiha's hands, ankles, and mouth. We both took him and stuffed him into the back of the trunk. The trunk had shovels, Lime and Rock salt. After we had him loaded, we took the car out to a heavily wooded area. By that time, the Uchiha was awake and murmuring with duct tape over his mouth. I violently removed the duct tape from his mouth. "Ouch! You shitheads are in trouble! When Madara finds out you stole an Uchiha, he'll skin you alive!" The Uchiha said. "Ain't Happening, You see we are going to extract some information from you, then you're gonna dig your grave." I said to the unenthused Uchiha. Dominic pulling the shovel, rock salt and lime. "Is there any way I can get into the Sinner Mafia?" I said "Yeah we have a few openings, some of the other Sinners dropped their battle flags or were killed by that Madara guy." I cocked the German SMG and pointed it at the Uchiha. Then Dominic pulls out a .44 magnum revolver. Dominic asks the Uchiha, "What do you know about Madara Uchiha? If you answer, We will end your life quickly and painlessly.

If you don't, We'll either put bullets in you or cut you up into pieces." I pull out my combat knife and hand it to Dominic, then I pull out a machete with brass knuckles on the handle. "The choices are up to you, make it or we'll make one for you." I said, then the Uchiha exclaims "Alright, seeing that your death notes are sealed, Madara is a strong, powerful man. He is the leader of the Uchiha Clan and the head of the Uchiha Mafia. We have a lot of men who are ready for war. And our objective is to rid the Sinners and claim the city in the name of Uchiha. One more thing, Madara is trying to get his hands on that double agent and traitor of the Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha. He betrayed us by joining the enemy, The Sinner Mafia. That's all you're gonna get from me." I was curious about why an Uchiha was a sinner. I then hand the Uchiha the shovel and told him, "Best start digging right now." Dominic and I made sure the Uchiha dug the grave six feet, I pulled out a tape measure and measured six feet. "What now?" Dominic asked, I pulled out a hand grenade, and said "Cuff his wrists and tape his legs, classic mafia with a new twist." Dominic duct tapes the Uchiha's legs and handcuffs his wrists, I took the duct tape, stuck the grenade in his mouth, and taped it shut. I pulled the pin and Dominic and I hauled ass as far as possible. The explosion causes dirt to go up, and left an Uchiha member dead. Dominic takes the bag of rock salt and pours it into the hole. I took the bag of lime and poured it into the hole, then I took the shovel and poured the dirt into the hole covering the messy headless Uchiha corpse.

The next day, Fugaku and a crew of police officers investigate the crime scene tipped off by an anonymous tipster. (It was me using a Russian accent) Fugaku lights a cigarette and takes a drag off of it. A police officer notifies the Commissioner about a crest he knows by saying "Commissioner Uchiha, There's some crest on the back of this man's shirt. Do you have any clue what clan he is from?" Fugaku replies "Yes, It's the crest of the Uchiha. So this man was either a member of the Uchiha clan or the Uchiha Mafia. By the looks of it, that would be the clan he's from." Meanwhile, The boys and I are playing high stakes pennies. To play, you put in the highest amount in the pot, then you have to get rid of all five of your cards by matching a card or cards to a card played by the dealer to win the pot, you have a limit of thirteen cards, if you do not get rid of all your cards you have to put in a certain amount of money to the cards you have. I was down to three cards. Two nines and an ace. Dominic plays a nine and says nine. I play my two nines and knock on the table as a way of saying


	4. Propostion from Fugaku

**Chapter 3: Proposition from Fugaku**

"I'm knocking for the pot." he plays a two and I shout "FUCK! I was looking for an ace." I knew for a fact that Fugaku would be on my trail, but he always seems to go under my radar. I am keeping both eyes open and on him. The two bouncers who were guarding the door stopped the commissioner before he could walk in on our game "It's alright, I happen to be on your side." He opens his left shirt sleeve by unbuttoning it and reveals the insignia of the Sinner Mafia on his left forearm. The bouncers let him pass, he walks up and asks "Got room for one more?" I ask "You got any money to play? You're going to need it." Fugaku pulls up a chair, and places a large amount of bills on the table the game was over everyone put their money in the pot including Fugaku. It was my turn to shuffle and deal. I am a horrible shuffler of cards.

I can't bridge so Fugaku took the cards and did a little casino style shuffling as we all watched in surprise and shock as he was shuffling the cards as a professional. He handed the deck back to me, I dealt five cards to each person and myself last then dealt thirteen cards. I played one card after another matching cards and others matched their cards. Fugaku and I were down to our last cards, we each had one card left. I took the last card from the face down pile flipped it over and saw it was a King of Hearts. "King of Hearts" I said, I had a King of Spades I got rid of my last card. Fugaku had a King of Diamonds, so we split the pot of $50,500.00 I had $25,250.00 and Fugaku had the other half. I looked at him and asked "What brings you all the way down from your nest at police headquarters and mingle with some lowlifes like us?"

Fugaku replies, "Lowlifes, I'd pretty much prefer vigilantes who wait for an opportunity to strike on an enemy mafia. The reason why I'm here is the fact that we share a common enemy, Madara Uchiha." I asked, "Weren't you a part of the Uchiha Clan?" He looked at me and answered "Yes, but when the wars of the past were too much, I wanted to turn over and die. But instead, I switched from the Uchiha clan to being a member of the Sinner Mafia. By doing that, I was secretly known as a double agent." I knew for a fact that Fugaku was being honest because when I looked him in the eyes, I saw his total honesty. "Did you know your ex-wife is in the hospital in a coma?" I asked out of sympathy. "No, and why should I care about her?" Fugaku asked with a little attitude. "I care about her! She means everything to me! I'm her nephew and I care for her and I'll see her when she wakes up! If you really don't care about her, then you're just a cold-hearted bastard!" I snapped at him because Mikoto meant everything to me after my uncle Jeff died. And I didn't want to lose her too. "Roman chill, you really need to relax because is a Sinner and a legendary one too."

Dominic said as he had an arm extended out to repress me. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose her like I lost my uncle. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see my aunt at the hospital." I took the winnings and left the scene went out to my uncle's car, turned off the car alarm, got in and started the car. I drove allover downtown until I reached Hells Falls General Hospital. I walked in asked the nurse if I could see Mikoto, she guided me to her room. There she was still in that damn coma from that car bomb. I pulled up a chair, had her hand in my hand, then I said, "Auntie, if you can hear me, I want you to know that your nephew will be here until you wake up." The steady beeps of the heart monitor and her steady breathing filled the room.

I sat there until visiting hours were over. I did this ritual again and again until Valentines Day, because when I walked in with a balloon, a bouquet of roses, and a card...that was when she woke up. "Good to see that you're awake, and just two days before my birthday." I said to her. She was still a little weak and she could barley talk let alone say a sentence. The nurse walks in "How's everything in here?" I pointed at my aunt as the nurse noticed that she was awake. "Could you please tell me, how long will she be here before she is discharged?" I kindly asked the nurse, "Seeing her wake up out of her coma, she'll be out of here the day after tomorrow." she replied nicely. Then out of nowhere Orochimaru appears out of nowhere. "Well talk about a snake in the grass, is there anything you need from me?" Orochimaru smirked and said "Yes, can I talk to you in my office?" I walked out into the hall followed by Lord Orochimaru.

"This better be good. Because I have no intentions of reviving my old ways." I said unhappily to see Orochimaru. He smiled and asked me, "Did you bring your guns? You'll need them for an assignment I need you to do for me." I opened my leather jacket and showed him a pair of Glock 19s. "Thank God for the second amendment in the Bill of Rights. What is thy bidding my lord?" I said as I closed up my jacket and kneeled in front of him. "I need you to kill Kabuto Yakushi for me and that'll send a message to anyone who betrays me." I got up and asked him, "Where can I find Kabuto?" Orochimaru replied, "You can find him at the church, take these. You'll need them to kill Kabuto." Orochimaru handed me a clip with bullets that have a tinted blue color on the head. "What kind of bullets are these?"

Orochimaru looked at me and said, "These, are chakra sealers. Shoot one and it'll seal one's chakra from that part permanently." I looked at lord Orochimaru directly in the eyes for the first time and said to him, "Meet me at the church, We'll take care of this problem on our terms." I told the nurse that I was leaving, she okayed my leaving. I left the hospital de-clipped the Glock 19s of their original bullets and put in the chakra sealers. I knew for a fact that Kabuto must've faked his own death thinking he's a walking corpse. but this time, I was ready, willing, and able to kill Kabuto Yakushi for good.

I just hope these bullets will put him in his place and send him six feet under. I dialed the number for the swat team from hell, the Masako unit and had it on standby so when I press "Call" the Masako will surround us and he'll have no choice but to give up.


	5. Book Of Revelations

**Chapter 4: Book of Revelations**

I walked into the church saying to myself "Holy shit, do I really think god would allow bloodshed on holy ground? Besides, I am carrying "holey" guns." I saw Kabuto as he walked up towards me "Can I help you?" he asked me as I slammed a fist in his face then he spat blood. "I have come to do the bidding of Lord Orochimaru, he has asked me to kill you." I secretly hit the call button and the Masako were on their way within five minutes. "Orochimaru sent you to kill me, you're just as naive as I was when I worked with him." I picked up a bible and turned to the book of Revelations "1:18, I am he who lived and was dead..." Kabuto Finished it by saying "...And behold I am alive forevermore. Revelations 1:18."

I popped a chakra sealer into Kabuto's side, he tried healing it but he couldn't. "You are one dumb fucking bastard. Those are chakra sealers that I just put in you." Kabuto and I heard the sirens of the Masako unit. "Orochimaru called in the Masako?" I shook my head as I said, "Orochimaru didn't send the Masako, I did." Kabuto ran out and used his "Chakra Scalpel" technique on all the members of the Masako. I looked on in disbelief as he killed of the first wave of Masako members. Orochimaru shows up with a smirk on his face. "I don't think that Kabuto has long before his Chakra has depleted from his system." He said to me as I waited for the right opportunity to strike like a rattlesnake stalking a wounded mouse. Luckily for me, the Masako backed off and now it was my chance to kill Kabuto and put an end to his little escapade of his. I checked the clip, it still has bullets which is a good thing. "I'm really upset that I have to drag you any farther Kabuto." I said as I readied my pistol for the final act of Kabuto's life. "What are you talking about? Lord Orochimaru will betray you as he did me!" Kabuto told me before I raised it and had one shot aiming for his forehead but I had to make it clean, so I used a suppressor. Orochimaru walked up behind me and said, "That's not quite true now Kabuto, Roman and I have been needing to take out a few subordinates and you popped up on our hit list. Roman, you can kill him now." I smirked and said to Kabuto, "Rest In Peace, Kabuto Yakushi." I shot a silent bullet into Kabuto's head and he died. After he died, I crossed his arms and put two coins over each of his eyes. Later another set of Crime Scene Investigators and the Commissioner arrived to examine what happened. "Does anyone have any Identification on who the victim is?" the commissioner asks the investigators. One of them replies, "Yes Sir, The man here is Kabuto Yakushi. He works or used to work for a man named Orochimaru." Fugaku crossed his arms across his chest and started to think. Later, I sat on the couch and started to just slip out of reality, meaning: "I'm in my own little world." But I was really recollecting the past. One memory I had was when I was with Jiraiya and he told me about the three ninja prohibitions. He told me when he saw me drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey "Roman, do you always have to live that lifestyle? Booze, Women, and Money? that's a ninja three Prohibitions." I simply said to him, "I'm sorry Lord Jiraiya but, The three prohibitions don't mean dick to me. What you call prohibitions are actually motivations. Booze or alcohol gives a guy his edge, women provide sex appeal, and money buys it all. and to top it all off, I'm not a not a ninja, I'm a mafia member." or the time when I was fourteen and Kiba and Naruto told me about a Hentai or anime pornography site they were on and it got to me when I checked it out, it led to the talk about the birds and the bees between Hinata and I. Hinata told me once, "Why don't you tell me everything you found out from that site you were on? And I'll see if I can fill in the blanks." So I told her everything I saw and learned then, thirty seconds later, She has a pen and a pad of paper jotting down notes. That's twenty nine minutes and thirty seconds faster than Bill Engvall and his son's time of thirty minutes when they had their conversation. So Hinata and I covered all that I told her but in topics. We started off simple, from using a condom and being safe, to finding a woman's g spot and doing Kama Sutra. Of course, I couldn't pronounce Kama Sutra, I called it "Ca-ma Su-Ta-ra."

Luckily Hinata gave me the proper pronunciation of the word. Then I noticed that some idiot crashed into my uncle's '69 GTO. Luckily I had it insured. I ran outside to see the damage, "Damn! My uncle would be spinning in his grave if he saw this." I said to myself. So I called a nearby auto shop that specializes in fixing and restoring even painting muscle cars. Lucky for me, that shop has protection with the Sinner Mafia. I called them and used my camera to take a snapshot of the damage that was done. Five minutes later, a tow truck arrives and hauls the car to the shop. Then I received a text message from aunt Mikoto reading "I'll be discharged from the hospital tomorrow, hope to see you then."

I texted her, "Uncle's car has been rear ended, need a few days to get it back." After I typed the message, I sent it to her phone. "Fuck! How the hell am I supposed to get my aunt from the hospital without a car? I'm being ass fucked here!" I said angrily. Then out of nowhere, Kakashi Hatake appears. "Having a bad day are we?" Kakashi asks with a straight face. I simply replied, "Pardon my French, But I've had my late uncle's car nailed by another fucking car, my aunt's going to be discharged from the hospital, and I have no means of fucking transportation! I feel like an ass fucked bitch." I then walked up to a wall and pounded my head against it until it bled. "Sounds like you're having a bad day." Kakashi says trying to relinquish the fact of my day being so bad. I pulled out a carton of cigarettes pulled one out and lit one. "Great, Now what do I do for the next few days?" I asked myself as I took another drag from the cancer stick. "Maybe, you should think about quitting smoking." Kakashi suggested but, I wasn't interested in quitting anything. "It was a rhetorical question, and you didn't have to answer." I said unhappily and yet a little unenthused.

I put the cigarette to my lips and took another drag, then I released a puff of smoke. The fact that I lost three people and that they're not coming back drove me not only to drink but to smoke. Then I received another text message from my aunt Mikoto, it read, "What happened? Are you all right?" I replied, "Yes I am, and a car crashed into it. I think my uncle will be spinning in his grave if he saw his car smashed." I sent her the message then Kakashi looked at me. "What made you start smoking anyway?" I simply said, "Let's see...my uncle, Jeff Rideout was murdered. Then my fiance Ino Yamanaka was killed. And finally my best friend and comrade Naruto Uzumaki suffered a deadly blow all by the same person, Sauske Uchiha." Kakashi sighed and just looked at me like a deer in the headlights. I then snuffed out the last bit of my cigarette and put it into an ash can. I noticed as I looked up, a long pink haired woman was standing in front of me. And to my surprise, it was Sakura. "Enjoying yourself lately?" Sakura asks with a straight face. "No, I just slipped through the seventh circle of hell, sat on Satan's lap and I took up a serious amount of drug abuse." I said unenthused and unhappily. In my mind, I was thinking of funny thoughts. Like watching a really funny anime like Fooly Cooly or Fruits Basket.

I just let out a bit of a good laugh. Kakashi looked at me and asked, "Are you all right?" I looked at him and said, "If I'm talking to myself in different accents with a room full of people, would that be considered normal?" I asked, Kakashi had a bit of a blank look like it was his poker face. He said to me, "I'll get back to you on that one, Roman." Sakura looks at her sensei and says, "I just don't know about Roman. What were you and Roman talking about?" I picked up a stick shaped like a dowsing rod and used it just like you would a dowsing rod and tried to find a water supply. Kakashi said to Sakura, "I think someone is on the crazy express." He was referring to me and the dowsing rod. I sat down for a few minutes again. Sakura's inner ego shouted, "What the hell does he think he's doing?!" She then puts her hands on top of my head, I innocently said to her, "Hey Sakura, just to warn you...I have no brain cells in my skull." It felt like she was doing some type of mind reading thing. I told her my skull was empty and full of "smut" or pornographic material.

I remember from watching "1,000 Ways To Die" and a certain porno addict working at a tire company blew himself up with a Mac truck tire while looking at a porn magazine. The narrator said after the guy died, "Porno is bad for you, It'll rot your brain." whenever somebody says they're brains out looking for mine, I simply say this, "Good luck trying to get it back, it'll take forever in a day to find mine." When I remembered the time Naruto told me that line, "What are you talking about? My brain is out looking for yours." I gave him the same line I just said. I sat there and said out loud to myself, " I think it would be best if I visited my friends and family member in the cemetery."

First, I stopped by a flower shop and bought three roses for two special friends and a family member who passed away. The first grave I visited was my uncle, He was first to be killed by the Uchiha. I placed a single rose on his tombstone. Second was my fiance and soon to be mother Ino Yamanaka. She had her throat slit and our unborn child died too. I placed another rose upon her tombstone. Finally, my good friend and comrade in arms Naruto Uzumaki. He was killed by a single goon sent by Sauske Uchiha. "Naruto, If you can hear me from up there. I want you to know, I miss you like I miss Ino and my uncle." I then placed a rose on his tombstone, did the "peace out" signal, and left the cemetery. A few hours later, I dug a six foot deep ditch and lied in it. My arms were crossed over my chest as a sign that I was still alive. People usually know when I'm in a hole six feet under with no dirt over me, they usually know that I didn't dig my own grave...I'm just gathering my thoughts or I'm just thinking. Then out of nowhere a man's voice broke out saying, "Roman, What are you doing in a hole? Did you dig your own grave, and expect someone to shoot you then bury you?"


	6. Dirty Laundry Day

**Chapter 5: "Dirty laundry" Day!**

To my surprise it was commissioner Fugaku Uchiha. He stood over my thinking hole, I replied, "No, I usually think in a hole and just lie there until I get an answer." I climbed out of the hole and Fugaku looked at me saying, "How bad do you want to nail Madara Uchiha?" I pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulled one out, then lit the cigarette and took a puff off of one. "Let's just say, your son Sauske tried to follow in his footsteps and he originally was the reason why my uncle's dead." Fugaku knew he hated him, and was the cause of why he didn't become the don and he divorced Mikoto. "Your uncle was a really good man but there were some problems that we faced together." My cellphone rang, I answered it and it was Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba and I were the best of friends when we were kids. He said to me over the phone, "I'm going to come over and visit you for a while." I asked him, "When and where do you want to meet me?" He said he wanted to meet me at the airport next week when his plane lands. I closed my phone after I got done talking to Kiba. then I said to Fugaku, "Let's save the idle chit-chat for later, I need some information on a person." Fugaku couldn't help but ask, "Who do want information on?" "A man known as Sasori of the Red Sand, He's planning on coming here and try to purchase a shipment of weapons. And he is connected to Madara Uchiha." Fugaku looked up at me as I stood up. "How are you going to take down Sasori?" I said with a Russian accent, "Roman is not, But _I _am. I am known as Alexi Skargetzka, the Russian mercenary."

Fugaku walked to his car and said, "I'll find the info you need, then I'll call you." He started the car and drove off to the police station. Then out of the blue, Orochimaru appears. "Were you really planning on taking out Sasori?" He asked me, with a calm voice. "I'm not, but Alexi Scargetzka is going to be the one to kill him. I will need some assistance though." Orochimaru agreed with me, "You will need assistance to take out Sasori of the Red Sand. First you need information from one of his contacts then you'll need to lure him out with something he needs." I said to Orochimaru, "There's a shipment of guns coming in from Russia, untraced by both the FBI and the ATF. I hope he has some good money, because they're really good guns." Orochimaru had a smirk on his face, "I'll find you one of Sasori's contacts and you two could do the rest."

I wrote down the address of a bar I usually hang out at on a napkin. Then I handed the napkin to Orochimaru, "When you meet the contact, give him that address. It's a very good meeting spot, and it has good liquor." Orochimaru faded into nothing and I went into the apartment complex then into my room and in my closet, I pulled out a box reading in Russian, "Alexi Skargetzka" Inside was a white bowl cut wig which I put on as a part of my disguise. Then I had a picture of me and Naruto being buddies and I was wearing my wig as I was Alexi Skargetzka. I then put the picture back in the box and put on the wig. I practiced and refreshed my Russian accent. The line I practice was, "The Boss is a very unlikely person to trust new faces. So why trust faces like you?" I tried it five times and on my fifth try, I nailed it. Yamato walked in and I pulled a pellet gun on him. "Relax, I was hearing you talking and I wanted to see who you were talking to."

I said to Yamato in my Russian accent, "Nobody is here except me. I am refreshing my Russian accent so I can be Alexi Skargetzka." Yamato couldn't help but ask, "Why are you planning on using Alexi for?" I said as Alexi Scargetzka, "I am planning on taking out Sasori of the Red Sand." Yamato had the telephone in his hand and said, "There's some Russian guy who's asking for you." He handed me the phone and I said in Russian, [Yes...Boss!]The Boss is a Russian connection in Moscow. The Boss said to me in Russian, [Alexi, I hear you're in need of some weapons. What is the reason for this?] I said to him, [I am in need of taking out a man known as 'Sasori of the Red Sand', He is connected to Madara Uchiha.] The Boss then quickly replied, [I will not be able to come to America to help you, but I'll send you the shipment ASAP. Have one of your comrades to disguise himself as me and take them out.]

I ended the conversation in English but with the Russian accent ,"Very well, I'll take out fucking sons of bitches." I hung up the phone, Yamato asked me what the conversation was about. I told him that it was a man that I worked with when I was in Russia. "What did he want to talk to you about?" Yamato asked. "The Boss said he won't be joining me in taking out Sasori of the Red Sand. Could you disguise yourself as The Boss and help me take out Sasori?" I asked with a Russian accent. had a picture of The Boss and showed it to Yamato. Yamato used his wood style disguise to cover himself as The Boss. Yamato then had to find the correct pitch of voice to use as The Boss. Knowing Yamato, he was just as weird as I am, He talks in different voices, like I usually do in the shower. And other times, I speak different accent to throw people off. when he got the pitch in the deep part, I said in my Russian accent, "That is good, right there."

Sakura walks in on us, "Roman, when did The Boss show up?" I said to her, "That is not Boss, that is Yamato disguised as Boss." Yamato asked as The Boss, "Did you happen to know The Boss also Sakura?" Sakura answered Yamato's question, "Yes I did, I also worked with The Boss when Roman and I were in Russia, Roman..." I interrupted Sakura by saying as Alexi, "I do not answer to Roman, when I wear wig I go by one name." "Jack Redson?" asked Yamato. "No, Alexi Scargetzka of Moscow Russia" replied Sakura. "You're very good Sakura. By the way, Boss called and he won't be joining us when we take out Sasori." I said to the pink haired woman. Sakura was unenthused when she heard the news. I got up and went out, Sakura asked me as she grabbed my left arm, "Where do you think you're going?" I said to her, "I am going to bar, and I'm going to meet Sasori's contact. Any Objections, big fucking deal." I yanked my arm out of her hand and went downstairs then went outside. When I got to the bar, I walked in and I sat at a barstool. "Bartender, vodka on the rocks." the bartender looked at me funny, "Roman?" the bartender asked as he fixed my drink. I said with a Russian accent, "Who is this Roman you speak of? I am Alexi Scargetzka of Moscow." Then a man stood right behind me and said,

"You're Alexi Scargetzka? My friend was talking about you. The name's Deidara." The bartender handed me the vodka and ice filled glass, "I could've sworn you look like one of my regulars here." I said to Deidara, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Deidara, so what is it your friend is looking for?" Deidara says to me, "My man Sasori, is looking for some weapons." "If it's weapons you're seeking, then you have come to the right man. At end of week, there is shipment of guns, explosives, and ammunition. I only take cash, if you have cash, you have guns." Deidara and I spent a few hours talking about what we do and I broke the ice by saying what languages I speak, how I'd prefer to kill people, and so on and so forth. We finished our drinks and we went our separate ways.


	7. The plot unfolds on Sasori's death

**Chapter 6: The plot unfolds on Sasori's untimely death**

By the end of the week...I was waiting on Sasori and his contact Deidara on the ship. The Boss (a.k.a. Yamato) was standing right next to me as we waited for them. "When do you think they will show?" asked The Boss with anticipation. I said to him with my Russian accent, "Patience is virtue, they'll show." Then without missing a beat, Deidara appears with a red haired man known as "Sasori of the Red Sand," Sasori looked up and asked, "Which one of you is known as Alexi Scargetzka?" I walked down the steps and said "That's me, Boss is unlikely person to trust other people. Why should he trust you?" Sasori looked at me with a straight face as if we were playing poker. "Let's just say, I have powerful contacts in high places." Sasori replied calmly. Then he asks, "Do you have the shipment of guns?" I looked at Sasori and said as Alexi would say, "Before you see guns, we must see money. No money, no guns, no deal."

Sasori opened a briefcase filled with money. I took a UV light to it so I could see if they're not marked bills. Deidara asked me, "What's the deal with the light?" I said to Deidara, "I check to see if it's not marked, We do not want feds snooping around on us." Two Russians carried out four cases with Russian made guns and grenades. The two Russians then open the cases showing the contents. "Are you sure that these are good weapons and not fake?" I said to Sasori, "Yes, they are real. They're made from Russia, and we do not buy or have these weapons created from China." I took the assault rifle and told them what type of bullets it fires and has a 20mm grenade launcher on bottom for multiple enemies and I put the rifle back into it's case and closed it. Deidara asked Sasori for any advice. Sasori looked at me and said, "You have an interesting shipment of weapon sand we will need firepower just like it." So I asked Sasori, "So, do we have deal?"

He gave me the briefcase full of money and I handed him the guns. I snapped my fingers three times as the signal. When Sasori looked at the message on the case, he read the message. "Do you really think you can take me out Alexi? Or should I say Roman Rideout?" I took off my wig and replied, "How'd you know who I am?" Before Sasori had anything to say, I injected a small amount of epinephrine or adrenaline in the side of my neck. "What was that you injected in yourself?" Deidara asked without hesitation. "Adrenaline, it gives me a fighting chance to kill Sasori and helps me fight off any poisons he has. Oh, the message on the case is Russian. It reads, 'you're fucked!' So have at it motherfucker!" I pulled out my Glock 19s and readied myself for the fight. Sasori read the Russian writing on the briefcase, Sasori asked me, "What is the translation for this?" I looked up at him and said still in my Russian accent, "It reads, 'you're fucked assholes!' Maybe you need Russian translator!" I deliberately stuck a nice amount of C4 inside the gun case and activated it the explosion was loud enough to wake the whole city. Unfortunately, Sasori and Deidara were unaffected by the explosion.

One of my operatives walks up to me and asks in Russian, [Boss what do we do?] I calmly said to him, "we go to plan B, notify Orochimaru." But instead of calling for Orochimaru, he had me tapped so he can join the action. And like a snake in the grass, (no pun intended) Orochimaru appears out of thin air. "Are you having a party without me?" I looked at Orochimaru, "All in good time." I said to Orochimaru, then I said to Sasori and Deidara "Maybe you should check people for any taps or wires." Sasori was pissed when he saw his ex comrade from the Akatsuki. "You know, Alexi's right. You should check people for any wire taps or listening devices." I quickly pulled out a hand cannon and shot Sasori in the head. That didn't kill him, instead it left a huge hole in his head. "That is not possible! You should've been dead after that shot." Sasori takes off his garb and reveals that he is half human and half puppet.

"Are you done? C'mon, that wasn't even a good attack. But this is!" Sasori was a puppet hybrid with the stinging power of a scorpion. He had a tube with a needle at the end he would use as a stinger the needle and tube had poison in it. Fortunately I had some antidotes with me so if I got stung, I pop an antidote and continue the fight. Another sign that I had "Lady Luck" with me, I had a coffin filled with guns. These guns were a part of my exploits as a Marine and as a Mercenary. But it didn't just contain guns, it also has a few knives and swords. This is the one thing I'll never leave home without it. I had the coffin filled with guns, blades, and grenades, all sealed in a scroll. Thanks to Lady Chiyo of the Hidden Sand Village.

I opened the coffin and pulled out a pair of hand grenades. I held them for ten seconds, (This is called cooking a grenade) and tossed them at Sasori. It did moderate damage but the fucker was still alive. I then looked on Sasori's chest, the chest could be a weak spot. The symbol that reads "Scorpion" might be Sasori's heart. I knew one thing for sure, I have to get close to kill Sasori and find out where Madara is. Going in close is a suicide mission, but it was a risk I was willing to take. I quickly reloaded my hand cannon, and ran up to Sasori. His stinger tried to connect to my skin and blood stream, I dodged them and quickly got into a close enough range to kill him. I was standing point blank range from him and I fired a shot at Sasori's heart and it damaged him in the chest. Sasori collapsed on his knees and I grabbed him by the neck, "Let me guess, you want a cookie for killing me?" Sasori asked me, I got enraged and shouted, "No! I want fucking information on Madara Uchiha! Where is he?!" Sasori scoffed at me and said, "Fine, I'll have word go out to Madara, that Alexi Scargetzka wants to have bloodshed. Meet another one of Madara's lackeys at the pool hall two weeks from now. He'll tell you more." I released Sasori as he collapses to the ground dead. I dragged his corpse and tossed it into the harbor. "Right now, Sasori is the least of my worries. Now I've got bigger fish to fry, Madara Uchiha... I have a serious bone to pick with you."

I said to myself as I walked away. I went to a bar, got wasted drinking whiskey and got back to the apartment and fell asleep. The next day, Lord Jiraiya was pestering me to wake up. I had a horrible level 4 hangover. When he tried to shake me, I tried to swat him away and said "Go away, I'm in a hangover." He sighed and asked me, "Are you really going to spend your day in bed? It's almost noon and it's a nice day for training." He pulled the curtains open from my windows, I moaned and covered my head trying to block the sun. "Didn't you hear me? I said I have a hangover." I said to Jiraiya as he asked me, "What were you drinking last night?" he pulled out some hangover medication. I took the medication and said to him, "I had half a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey and three shots of vodka." Jiraiya was giving me a weird look as if I'm not the likeliest to get drunk. But he knows I have over half Irish blood in my veins. The Irish are known for three things. Drinking problems, anger issues, and the love to fight. And here's another stipulation, if I don't have caffeine...I'll have a very short fuse and my anger will be like a stick of dynamite blowing up at the nearest person if they give me problems.

Jiraiya got up and off my bed and said "Let's get some training done." I hated to say it, but I said, "Love to but I need to get dressed. I pretty much slept in the nude last night without any boxers on." I got out of bed, got dressed and went out to town with Jiraiya. Without missing a beat, I saw an Uchiha walk past me. The Uchiha started to tail me, so I managed to sneak behind a building...and grabbed the Uchiha in a headlock. I asked the Uchiha, "Who the fuck sent you?"

The Uchiha replied, "Madara sent me, he put a bounty on your head." I just scoffed and said, "Bring 'em on, I could do with a little competition. Auf Weidersehen." I twisted the head of the Uchiha, breaking his neck. Then I tossed the corpse into a dumpster. Closed the dumpster hiding the body, and went on my way. I received a text message from Kiba Inuzuka. When we were kids, Kiba and I took a blood bond pact with each other and we became "Blood Brothers" we will always be "Blood Brothers" until the day we die. I told Jiraiya, "Hey Jiraiya, Kiba texted me and he said he's at the airport. I'm sorry but I'm going to see my "brother." Jiraiya excused me and I managed to get my uncle's '69 GTO fixed. I got in it, drove to the airport, and waited for him. As soon as Kiba walked out, I honked the horn as he tried to find me. He sees me slide out the window as if I was a NASCAR driver. "Hey Bro, over here!" Kiba walked up to my car as I got out of the car, Kiba and I gave each other a hug as I patted his back. "I'm sorry about what happened to Naruto. Let's go visit him at his shrine." We got into the car as we drove to "The Wall Of The Fallen" Kiba and I looked for Naruto, Luckily we found his picture. The funny thing about his picture was somebody giving him bunny ears when the snapshot happened. "I think that was my hand, you know how I know? If it was your hand, your nails would be showing." Kiba looked at the picture and said, "That was classic what you did to Naruto, but we're gonna miss him." I just had some kind of thought hit me as I asked Kiba "Hey Kiba, Remember 'Boondock Saints II: All saints day?'"


	8. Tribute to the Boondock Sanits

**Chapter 7:Tribute to The Boondock Saints!**

Kiba said to me, "Yeah I remember, did you get an idea?" I replied, "As a matter of fact I did. We could be like the MacManus brothers, Connor and Murphy. And Naruto could be Rocco." Kiba asked me, "Who could be Connor and who could be Murphy?" I pointed at Kiba, "You can be Connor..." and then I pointed at myself, "...and I can be Murphy." Kiba liked my idea...he said with an eccentric voice, "What happens next?" I thought of us as the characters. I was Murphy, Kiba was Connor, and Naruto was Rocco. Naruto, (A.K.A. Rocco) was telling the MacManus Brothers, Kiba and I (A.K.A. Connor and Murphy) that we could do big and better thing like the people who built skyscrapers within the city to immortalize themselves to be forgotten. "But we can do better than that." Said Naruto, then he gives them a pep talk while standing on an ice rink.

Do you think we should go partway and expect ourselves to do something good like they did? And maybe put in half the effort of ourselves?" "NO!" Replied Kiba and I as we answered at the same time. "And why is that?" Naruto asked, "Because we can do it better!" Kiba and I replied. After that little interlude, I came back to reality and noticed I was in my uncle Jeff's '69 GTO Sometimes it happens to me without a heads up. I drove a couple of blocks to a nearby convenience store where I received a text message from aunt Mikoto. She texted me, "I'm at the office. In case you need to talk to me, call me or stop by." I texted back, "Can do, if I need anything from you." So I lit a Marlboro cigarette and took a few puffs off of it. Kiba was right behind me, "You know, smoking causes cancer which leads to death." I replied, "Thank you for your little health tip Kiba. Could think about quitting but my uncle isn't around."

I flicked the rest of the cigarette after snuffing it out, got in the car and drove to the pool hall to get my mind off the world by playing a few rounds of 8-ball. When we arrived at our destination, I opened the trunk of GTO, got out my hand-me-down pool stick and went inside with Kiba. There inside, I broke and no balls went in. It was Kiba's turn, as he sunk a striped ball...out of nowhere a couple of thugs show up. "Are one of you Jack Redson?" one of them asks referring to me and/or Kiba, "So you managed to find out one of my few Alter Egos, Huh? Looks like we have a situation on our hands" The two thugs pulled out a pair of Uzis, I pulled out my Glocks and shot them but killed one and injuring the other in his right leg. I needed to ask him who we works for so I pulled his shirt up revealing his stomach and chest, I slapped his stomach leaving a huge red hand print on his stomach. Kiba looks at it, "You really left a nice mark on him." I said to him, "Who do you work for? If you don't tell me, I'll do this again and again until you tell me. I smacked his stomach six times until, "Alright, Alright, I'll tell you. Madara Uchiha put a bounty on your head. $1,000,000 if you be returned dead or alive." I said to him before I killed him, "He'd better jack the price up to $5,000,000."

I put a bullet in his forehead, picked up the shells, and paid the pool hall owner for any damages. "Sorry about that, let's just say it's self defense." The pool hall owner said, "You did very little damage here, but thanks anyway." Kiba and I drove out to my safe house. We got inside, Kiba sat on my couch and I sat in a chair. Kiba asked me, "What are you thinking about?" I replied, "We need to lay low until I can kill Madara Uchiha, But in the mean time...I need to kill his subordinates and contacts." I sat in the chair silent and in thought. I kept thinking for about one hour and came up with no plan and no directives whatsoever. Kiba fell asleep and I covered him with a blanket so he could stay warm. I made sure that he wasn't disturbed when he was sleeping by quietly opening the door, and closing it. I went outside to a pay telephone to call a certain contact. I inserted the quarters dialed the number and silently said "Come on, come on, come on." There was another voice on the other line, "This better be good, I'm starting to lose my patience." I smirked and said, "Nice hearing you're having a good day sweetheart." The contact turned out to be Orochimaru. He said to me, "Ah, Roman. Nice hearing your lovely voice again." I said to him, "Likewise, listen I'm up to my stomach in shit. Madara Uchiha is offering the enemies of the sinners $1,000,000 for me dead or alive."

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was nearly nine o' clock at night. I had plenty of time until a couple of thugs who work for the Uchiha Mafia were noticing I'm at a payphone about to be killed but I wont go down without a fight. I pulled out my suppressed side arm and said, "I have company and I need to show them the door, gotta go." I hung up the phone, hid the Glock behind my back, and walked up to the Mafia members. "Are you Roman Rideout?" one of them asked me as I sternly said, "Yeah I am, the fuck do you want from me?" The other one said, "We've come for your corpse if we can't have you coming with us peacefully." I snorted and said "I'm not the one who going in a body bag, you are." I shot the two Uchiha members and the hit the ground dead. I grabbed a pair spray cans and using graffiti, I drew the Uchiha crest and the Sinner's insignia, and wrote the Japanese word for "WAR."

I knew for a fact that Madara wanted me no matter how he sliced it, In the end...If he wants me, He'll have to get me through a war with the sinner. Aunt Mikoto told me once when I was a young boy before I went to bed, that Sinners and Uchiha were mortal enemies when the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan were created. Uchiha was made up into two parts, The clan itself and the backbone, the mafia. Senju didn't have a mafia until one man killed an Uchiha and sparked a huge feud between them The first Hokage noticed this man as the first don of the mafia and that first don came up with the name of the Sinner Mafia. Sinners became the backbone for the Senju clan. One of the most bloodiest battles in history happened in 1985, "The 112 Armageddon." Fifty six Uchiha mafia members and fifty six Sinners fought on turf what is now known as "Gun Park." Bullets and corpses were the aftermath of that dispute. And in the end, eight Sinners were left standing as they claimed their victory of Gun Park and to this day...You can still hear gunshot and cries of many haunt that place.

I probably guess that I'm bullshitting you, but I shit you not...Gun Park is official Sinner Mafia ground. And it has been untouched by other Mafias as if no one wants to be cursed. I knew that the so called "curse" won't work on the Sinners, because I happen to have the tattoo to prove I am a Sinner. I walked into the park and waited for Orochimaru. I was listening to my Ipod and somehow fell asleep. Five minutes later, someone was nudging my left arm, I woke up, turned to the left, and saw Orochimaru. I unplugged my earphones from my head and asked Orochimaru, "How long have you been waiting for me?" Orochimaru said to me, "Not long, I heard that you're starting a war with the Uchiha." Now I need Madara Uchiha's head on a silver platter. "It's nothing personal Orochimaru, I just want to put Madara six feet under." Orochimaru smiled and said, "You know, When you seek revenge...You have to dig two graves."

I stated another fact, "Not two, eight. Seven for my enemies and One for myself. Now I need six because one is already filled." I heard someone clapping in the background. "Roman, Roman, Roman, What ever are we going to do with you?" I suddenly realized it was that little Guido worm Jamie. "Alright Jamie, what the fuck do you want?!" Jamie laughed and said, "You want to start a war with Madara? He has put a higher price on your head. Lucky for me, I found you first. I was and always will be Madara's pet. So say goodbye to your life you Nig-Mick Bastard." He tried to come at me with a knife. I dodged it and pulled out my knife." "You fucking two-faced Guido! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." He waved his index finger at me and said, "I'd be careful about what you'd do to me. If anything happens to me, my boys will kill your precious little "Auntie" and her followers." I slashed his right leg made him drop to his knees and out of some reason I wanted him alive.

So I grabbed him by the throat and said, "Listen you fucking piece of shit, I'm going to keep you alive for two reasons...One: for good karma, and Two: I want to let Auntie know that you're a fucking mole working for Uchiha." Orochimaru looked at the back of his neck and saw he has a tattoo of the Uchiha crest on the back of his neck. "So, you work for Uchiha? And you're a Sinner?" Orochimaru asked, "He's a fucking sellout! That what he is!" I took Jamie and shot him in the left leg then I took him to my uncle's '69 GTO. I opened the trunk, Duct taped his hands, feet, and mouth. Then finally I stuffed him in the trunk. "What are you going to do now?" asked Orochimaru, "I'm going to see the dawn, I need to tell her that one of our own has started a faction against us." I drove to the Sinner's hideout known as "Satan's Playground" I took Jamie out of the trunk, Went inside, and headed straight for the dawn's office. "What is the meaning of this?" I tossed Jamie to the floor and said, "This guy is a rat for Uchiha. Check the back of his neck, you'll find the answer there." She got out of her chair, went to Jamie and saw the Uchiha crest on his neck. "Are you an Uchiha? Because if you are, why did you become a sinner?" Jamie smirked and said, " I wanted you and Roman out of the picture so _I_ can take over and be the don. I'm not the only one who's wanting you out of the picture.

Madara Uchiha put a bounty on you and your nephew. So I made an alliance with the Uchiha and want to get that money and recruit new blood for the new Sinner Mafia." Aunt Mikoto slapped him across the face, "We need to put an end to his faction." she said. "What should we do about Jamie?" "Kill him, but be discreet." I grabbed Jamie and took him into a soundproof room. I tossed him onto the concrete floor and said, "Any last words, Guido?" He spat at me, "Go to hell." He said. I pulled out my sidearm and attached a suppressor to it and said, "Very well, Arrevederchi asswipe!" I put a bullet into his skull at point blank range. Then I took a body bag and put Jamie's corpse in it. Orochimaru appears, "Jamie's dead isn't he?"

He asked, "You can have his corpse for any purpose you see fit." I said as he picked up the bag with the traitor's corpse in it and disappears. I called Fugaku and informed him that this war with Uchiha has officially started. There was a moment that struck me, I killed Sauske for him killing three people I love. I put a bullet in between his eyes at point blank range. Then his marksman put another bullet in his skull for overkill or to be sure he's truly dead. "So, do you have any plans on how to lure him out?" asked the commissioner, "I do have one plan up my sleeve, at the end of the week...I am going to meet Madara's contact and he should give me information on Madara Uchiha." I paused for a few seconds as if I was looking for an epiphany. "Roman? You still there?" asked Fugaku. "Yeah, I'm still here. I think it could be a trap. I need somebody to watch over me so I can trust whoever has the information." I said over the phone. Fugaku had an idea, "Roman, before you go to the meeting with one of Madara's lackeys give me a call, Greenley and I will be your backup and we need you tapped."

I knew for a moment what Fugaku was talking about. "Alright, I'll ring you up before the meet." I hung up and was ready for this just when Madara was mentioned within this city. He'll be my second grave to fill. Soon, it'll be two graves filled and six graves remaining. I need one grave for myself and five for my enemies.


	9. What Would Jack Redson Do?

**Chapter 8: What Would Jack Redson Do?**

I got back to my aunt's apartment, fixed myself a bowl of hot ramen, went to my computer and continued on my story. Jiraiya walked in behind me and started to read where I left off. In this part...Jack had his hands on a 12 gauge pump action shotgun, and needed to rescue one of his comrades "The Leader" from a local group of radical terrorists in South America. I pictured Jiraiya as Jack Redson wearing a bandana with two hawk feathers pinned to it. He also wore a pair of sunglasses. I paused to slurp down a fork full of ramen. "Eating while you're writing? Just don't make a mess." I set the bowl down, and continued, Jiraiya continued to read. I then wrote... "As I raised my shotgun to shoot the door, the rest of the crew was ready for any radicals, 'Stay low and wait for my signal' I said to the other waiting anxiously. I shot the door lock and kicked the door in. Then I shot two of the terrorists and one shot me in my left shoulder." I had stopped for a few seconds to re-gather my thoughts. Jiraiya asked me, "Which story is this?"

I turned to him and said, "This is my third one, the other two are already done." I minimized the third story and opened the first two. Jiraiya looked through them and really got reading into it. "Do you mind if I could translate and publish these stories for you?" I didn't have a care in the world, "No, by all means go ahead. Just remember, I get credit for the stories." Jiraiya smirked and said, "I'm not going to plagiarize your stories. I think people need to know who the real author of the Jack Redson stories are." I wrote the password for my computer account on a piece of paper and handed it to Jiraiya. "That's for access to my account. My name should always be on there after you boot it up." He took the paper and read it. "So this is your password?" He asked, "Yes it is, feel free to use it to translate my first two stories." I replied as I finished off my bowl of ramen, took it to the kitchen, ran some water into it and cleaned it out. I got back to my computer and continued writing, "I dropped to the floor hard and one of them ran up to take out the one who shot me, 'Are you all right Jack?' One of my comrades asked seeing me hold my shoulder, 'Yeah, it went in and out.' I said as I got up I pulled out a hand grenade, pulled the pin, '2,3,4,5!' I counted before I tossed the grenade, closed the door and barricading it with my body. The grenade explodes as I opened the door, 'Lets go! Move! Move! Move!' The rest of the team went in with me behind. I heard some of the radicals speaking Portuguese. I noticed as I heard it, It was like the time I was almost killed by the Taliban of Afghanistan. They were going to kill the leader, but not if the whole crew had anything to say about it. I whipped out a combat knife and my side arm. I shot the cameraman and the speech giver. and knifed the executioner. The rest of the team took out the rest of the terrorists and I cut the leader free of the ropes he had on. 'You alright, Boss?' the leader, David Callahan AKA Joe Smith said 'Yeah Jack, I'm fine.

Thanks for busting me out of there.' This is just a way of paying Joe back for that tight squeeze I had from that Taliban execution. 'Now were even.' I said as I started to light a cigarette." I paused as another man's voice interrupted. "Excuse me, Are you Roman Rideout?" I turned around and it was Leonardo DiCaprio. "Mr. DiCaprio, What can I do for you?" I asked the celebrity as I shook his hand. "Your aunt, told me about the sixth don of this mafia and we wanted to do a movie about him. And you also wrote a book about him. Do you have a copy?" I cracked a small smile and said, "I have the draft of the book on my computer. C'mere, I'll pull it up for you." I saved and closed my Jack Redson story, and pulled up the sixth don's story. The sixth's story was based on information from the three now two apprentices of his.

My Uncle Jeff was one of them. God rest his soul. "So this is the story of the famous sixth don of the infamous Sinner Mafia?" I scratched the back of my head and said, "What do you think? Is it good or not good at all?" Leonardo replied with this saying, "I was wondering, could you could play your uncle?" I knew that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, but I had to take care of other situations first. Like killing Madara Uchiha and all his lackeys. "When does the filming begin? Because I got things to do." Mr. DiCaprio said, "We still have a good eight to nine months to stat filming we need budgets and the script needs to be written. Also find suitable characters." So I had to put my foot in the door, "Alright, I'll do it. For my late Uncle Jeff Rideout." Mr. DiCaprio and I shook hands on our little deal. "You write other stories too? Because if you do, I'd like to read them sometime." I told him, "Ever heard of the Jack Redson chronicles?" He nodded his head, "I've read one of them. It's a really good story." I smiled and said, "Between you and me, Those stories are based on my adventures as a mercenary. You see, I'm Jack Redson. I was working on my third book when you arrived." He turned and walked out, before he left... he said to me, "It was really nice talking to you. I'll let your aunt know you'll be playing your late uncle." I reopened my Jack Redson story, and continued writing. Later that night, some idiot walked in wearing a ski mask with an aluminum baseball bat tries to rob me of the stuff in the apartment. I pull out my gun and shot the idiot in his leg. "Uuugh." he groaned in pain. "That was a warning, next one's going in your head." He limped up the stairs knowing he hasn't learned his lesson. He swings the bat at me connects with my skull I shot him in his right eye and had a mild concussion. But it wasn't my first concussion, it was my seventh. The first happened in high school, my chair breaks and I hit the back of my head on the floor hard that it put me into my first concussion. The second was a concussion test, where they whack you with a giant paddle and knock you out. I passed after that. Third was in a bar when a big guy punches me in the face after hitting on his girl. I was so pissed off after that go round. Fourth was due to idiocy. I tried to jump start a car and got jolted and hit my head against a tree. The fifth was from not paying any attention. I walked right into a solid glass door and hit my head against the railing The sixth was caused by two small falling 2x4 and hitting the top of my skull. And this is my seventh. When I came around, my aunt was standing above me, "You do know that if you're going to sleep, you have a bed." I rubbed my forehead and replied, "I wasn't sleeping, I was having a concussion."

I moved my hand away and she saw a red mark from the blunt object that caused me to have that concussion. We went into the kitchen and she gives me an ice bag as I put it on my forehead. "How are you feeling?" asked aunt Mikoto, "Beside having a spinning head, I'm doing fine." I said as I removed the ice bag from my forehead. Later that night, after having almost all of my third story done, I shut my computer down and went to bed. I had a memory for a dream, and this sparked the perfect ending. I had an enemy trying to make me give up. This was based out of Jiraiya's story, "Tales Of A Gusty Shinobi." This was a tactic I used, I had a 12 gauge pump action Remington shotgun with one shell left. "Great, one shot left. I gotta make this one count." My opponent was in my midst as he says, "You're low on ammo and you have nowhere left to run. Just give up and I'll let you walk away with you're life." I wasn't planning on giving up or surrendering. I tossed out a flashbang grenade to confuse the opponent. when the effects wore off, he goes after a shadow clone. "What the?! A doppelganger?" I tapped him on the shoulder and told him, "Give up trying to make me surrender." I shot him with the shotgun, but he was mortally wounded. The opponent looked up at me, I pointed my automatic single shot pistol at him. "You're really good, What you're name?"

I looked down and said to him, "The name I was given is..." That is when I woke up and went down to my computer and rebooted it up. Jiraiya walks in and sees me typing. "You're up early, what are you doing on the computer?" I turned around and said to him, "I had a memory of how to end my third book." I wrote the following: "As I had one shot in my 12 gauge, the enemy was one man who wants to either kill me or capture me as if he was a bounty hunter. I tossed out a flash grenade to conceal myself from my opponent and had a shadow clone of myself to take my place. My opponent wasn't sure that wasn't me or where I was as the effects of the flashbang wore off. He reached over then my clone disappeared. 'What The?! A doppelganger? Where are you hiding?' I was right behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. 'You should give up on trying to make me surrender to you.' I discharged my shotgun and mortally wounded my opponent. I then pulled out my pistol and pointed it at him 'You're very good, what's you're name?' I looked down at him and said to him, 'The name I was given is...'" and then I ended my third story with a cliffhanger. Jiraiya was reading over my shoulder, "That was a cool ending. Are you going to do another one?" I turned to him and I replied, "Yes I'm doing two more. I planned on dedicating this one to the memory of Naruto." I tried holding my tears back but it was too much to bear.


	10. Trianing With Jiraiya and the Toads

**Chapter 9:Training with Jiraiya and the Mountain Toads.**

There was a knock on the door, Jiraiya answers it. The visitor turns out to be Lord Fukasaku. The great toad sage and Jiraiya's mentor. "Lord Fukasaku, what brings you all the way out here?" Fukasaku says, "It's been a while since we last saw each other Roman-Boy." Jiraiya asks his mentor, "What can we do for you?" Fukasaku looks around for Naruto. "Where's your disciple Jiraiya-boy?" Jiraiya didn't have the right words to say he died, "Well he's no longer with us." I added in, "He died sir. I'm sorry for this loss." Jiraiya told the great toad sage, "Roman is now my new disciple, He'll need more training before he could defeat someone like Madara Uchiha." Fukasaku looked at me and asked, "Why are you planning a quest of revenge? You're going to end up digging two graves." I looked at him, "Not two my Lord, eight. Seven for my enemies and one for myself. And mine's gonna to have to wait." Jiraiya was sure about the people I have to kill. "Roman has had his training put off long enough. Lets go see if he can continue where he left off." Jiraiya says to Fukasaku. "Yes I agree, Roman-Boy we need you to come with us to the mountains to continue your training." I shut down my computer got up and said, "You wont be getting any objections from me sir." Jiraiya, Lord Fukasaku and I all ported to the mountains where Jiraiya trained and were greeted my two toad friends Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. "Hey Roman, How you've been?" Asked Gamakichi, "Yeah, it's been a long time since we last saw each other Gamakichi." I said as I gave him five. Then I told the two a very funny story about me having the flu.

"So you had the flu, What happened?" asked Gamatatsu. I said, "I took a shot of Nyquil, and me being half-minded...I drank a five hour energy drink and spent three hours watching anime. Then out of nowhere, I pictured a girl in a bikini with a nice Double-D rack on her. She said, 'What are you doing up?' I was being so stupid and said to that person, 'Hey baby what's up?' and it turns out it was Kakashi as the chick. He looked and he said, (Imitating Kakashi) 'Ugh! Roman, go to bed.' I let out a good chuckle and said, 'That's what I was about.' And trust me, I don't learn." Everybody starts laughing including Jiraiya. Jiraiya caught his breath and asked, "Is that even true?" I laughed and said, "You could even ask Kakashi. He'll give you the same answer." We had to end our trip down memory lane and begun training.

We set up an obstacle course with terrorist targets and civilian targets. I made sure that my guns were loaded and my combat knife was sharp. As soon as Jiraiya started the stopwatch, I ran like I never ran before. I shot the targets with guns and left the civilians unmarked. As soon as a target came out at close range, I used my combat knife to stab it. I continued to shoot the targets with guns. I ran as fast as I can to the end of the course. Jiraiya stopped the stopwatch and my final time was 29.5 seconds. I had to stop and catch my breath. "You've done part of your training, we've still got more to do after you rest up. The next day, Gamakichi asked me, "Hey Roman, why didn't Naruto come with you guys?" I sighed and said, "I'm afraid Naruto is dead. He died after one of his former teammate's lackey killed him instead of killing me." Then I heard the chief toad Gamabunta say, "Did you say Naruto died?" Jiraiya answered for me, "Unfortunately, he is dead. Roman's telling the truth. And he seeks blood of those who killed the three people he loved and cared about." I got around to meditation and focused all my anger, hatred and rage for Madara Uchiha and made it into chakra for my system. Then I tried using my chakra and focused it into my gun. I shot a round into a thick tree and it went through the whole tree. "That's gonna be Madara Uchiha after I kill him." I spent three days, training exercising, meditating, and fusing all my anger into chakra. I needed to go back to Hells Falls to meet Madara's contact and find out where he is and kill him also any of his flunkies. When I got back there were four Uchiha clan member who happened to grabbed aunt Mikoto and tired to take her to Madara. "What are you doing with my aunt?"

I asked as I pulled out my silenced pistol. The first Uchiha said, "Butt out! This has nothing to do with you. Madara wants this woman." I pointed the pistol at one and shot him. The second pulled out a kunai and tried to stab me. I pulled out my combat knife and managed to kill him without breaking a sweat drop. "If you two motherfuckers want to die, do something stupid. If not, then let the woman go and I'll spare you." The third Uchiha came at me, I shot him in the head and the final was using my aunt as a shield. I had to do this right, I don't want to hit my aunt by any means necessary. I fine aimed my pistol and fired at the last Uchiha's head. I ran over to my aunt as I removed the sack over her head, she was unconscious. Luckily she still had a pulse. So I took sleeping beauty and put her in her bed so she could sleep better.

I needed to make a little visit to Madara's contact. I became yet again Alexi Skargetzka. I popped on my white wig and a false scar. I went out, and met up with Madara's contact. "Are you Alexi Skargetzka?" asked the informant, "Da, I am. You must be informant." The contact handed me information, I handed him a small wad of money. "Keep the money, I need you to take out Madara for me." The contact walked off into the night, I opened the envelope, and inside it...was Intel of his five lackeys and a note that reads, "There is a $5,000,000 reward for anyone who captures or kills the don/dawn or the second in command." I knew for a fact that this battle has stirred a hornets nest and turned into an all out war. When I got back, I presented this Intel to the dawn as she read this information. "It seems we have a meeting we can disrupt and kill all the members." I got on to the internet, and found some layouts of the building where the meeting is going to take place. I found out there are three entrances, the front door, the back door, and the side door.

If Madara and his lackeys use the front the we should use the side and the back doors to fuck them up. Later on, I just laid in bed thinking. I thought, "Maybe in an alternate life or universe, I would've been the one who died instead of Ino." In my mind, this scenario played out. I was in my apartment, watching television and doing nothing else then a knock on the door questions me to answer it. Three men enter, then two of the three grab me and one duct tapes my mouth. Then they all take turns punching me in the stomach. Then one of them will pull out a knife and cut my throat open as I laid in a pool of my blood, dead as a coffin nail. Ino would shortly arrive after the attackers disappear. As soon as Ino would open the door and see my corpse and start crying about me being dead. Then she would've given birth to our child and down the road, our child would've asked... "Mom, what happened to dad?" Then Ino would say, "I'm sorry to say this but, Daddy died before you were born." But instead of me, Ino was killed with our unborn child. When I killed Sauske, He had a smile on his face. I said to myself, "Why the fuck would somebody smile before they would die? Maybe he wanted to be sent to hell before I get there." My aunt stood in front of the door and knocked on the door. "May I come in?" she asked as I granted her request by saying "Yes, your permission is granted."

She walks in and sits on my bed. "So what are you thinking about?" she asked as I laid there in bed noticing how beautiful my aunt Mikoto is. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you look at night." She starts to blush as she pushes me and says, "Roman, Stop. You're making me blush." But yet she really knew where I was going. "When the last time you've had sex?" I asked my aunt as I kissed her neck. "The last time I had sex was after your uncle Jeff and I got married." I knew I was about to commit incest, but it only happens to those who have family blood. Not for people who've been married into the family, Like my auntie. She had a better idea about the situation. She gets up and says, "I'll be right back, I need to change." She went out and I put my ball cap on the doorknob as a way to say, "Do Not Disturb." I then stripped out of day clothes and down to my boxers. She walks into the room wearing a nice piece of lingerie. I looked at her and said, "You look beautiful in that." I noticed I was having a boner because there was a bit of blood taken from my heart and brain and went straight to my downstairs area. "I see someone's excited to see me." says my aunt as she climbed into bed and got on top of me. I pulled out my genitals and inserted in my aunt's love hole. She went up and down on it. Then I got up and removed the string like straps off her shoulders and revealed her lovely luscious breasts. I started sucking and bite on one and she kept on going. She breathed heavily and moaned with pleasure when she rode me. I felt like my body was a hot melting candle, all my worries and cares just faded and melted away. We both came to the big climax, it ended sweetly and perfectly. We shared a long kiss between each other. Then we went to sleep.


	11. Strip show shootout

**Chapter 10: Strip show shootout**

The next day, I got out of bed without disturbing my aunt, put on my silk robe and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. I went downstairs, poured a cup of coffee, and went outside to smoke. Kiba then joins me, "You know, smoking kills right?" I took another drag off the cigarette, and took a sip of coffee. "These damn drugs won't kill me yet. Instead, I'd rather die with a bullet in my skull. So what can I do for you?" Kiba leaned in and handed me a picture of one of Madara Uchiha's contacts. "I had to bribe a showgirl at the 'Live Girl' porno place. She says he comes in every other day.

He doesn't come in tonight, but tomorrow night, we'll strike." I pushed my glasses up and said, "What time does he usually arrive?" Kiba replied "The showgirl I bribed said he arrives at 8:00" I knew this was a golden opportunity to get Madara's blood boiling. The next night, Kiba and I snuck in undetected and met the showgirl Kiba bribed for the information. "Where does this guy usually whack off in?" The Showgirl pointed to the first booth where I put my ear next to the glass and heard the door close. "He's here?" Kiba asked, I nodded and said, "Get ready, curtain's going up." Kiba and I pointed our guns at the first window, "How do we want to do this?" Kiba asked, I smiled and said, "We do our version. Then if any scumbag shows up, we do 'The Boondock Saints'" When Kiba and I were kids, we'd watch 'The Boondock Saints' then we took a blood pact making us "Blood Brothers" we always wanted to be vigilantes and protect the innocent like the MacManus Brothers Connor and Murphy.

The moment of truth came, The shutter rose and our target was on the other side. Kiba and I used Irish accents as we both said, "From the dust you are created, and into the dust you shall return. Lies, Murder, and Deception will lead you straight down hells path, and there you will burn." We shot our target wasting no shots. Then we scored luck of the Irish, two more lowlifes that needed to be wasted, Kiba and I got back to back. "Hey Roman, Boondock Saints?" I smiled and said, "Yeah Kiba, Boondock Saints." Kiba and I remember the prayer by heart. "And shepherds we shall be, For thee my lord for thee, Power descended forth from thy hand, our feet my swiftly carry out thy commands, so we shall flow a river forth to thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be, In Nomeni Parti, Et Fili, Spiritus Santi." And just like "The Boondock Saints," we wasted two more lowlifes before they could pull their pants down. (A/N I do not own that prayer)

We quickly and effectively picked up the shells that were lying on the ground. Then we put coins over each of the targets eyes we had killed. Then we met an old friend of mine, John Murdock. He took us away from the crime scene. We pulled over, John starts crying for some odd crazy reason. I tried to make conversation, "Anybody hungry? There a pancake house over there." Kiba snapped, "Quiet Roman! Can't you see that John's cryin'?!" I snorted and laughed then Kiba laughed, "It's not funny guys, My parents got divorced and my dad's doing stuff to me." John said angrily, "What kind of stuff does he do to you?" I asked out of curiosity. "Just joking. My dad didn't doesn't molest me and my parents never got divorced. I was just acting. Now you guys hungry? Let's go get something to eat."

We got out of the car, went into the pancake house, and got our stuff ordered. "So what's going on in the weird world of Roman Rideout?" John asked, I laughed and said, "Besides trying to find the answer to the meaning of life, I'd say not much." Kiba says, "This guy goes on a lot of anime binges." John laughs and says, "Yeah, It's like drugs to him, But it's his anti-drug. Isn't that right?" I said as I raised my hand, "Guilty as mother crunching sinned." I couldn't say "Fuck" because people might kids and kids aren't supposed to say swear words. John looks at me and asks, "What makes you addicted to anime and hentai?" I waved hand across my throat and hissed, "Ixnay on the entaihay. When I was seven, I didn't have many friends and my step dad was physically abusing me. I turned to anime as a way to get away from this world and made that as my own reality. And I picture myself talking to anime characters. Then by the time I was sixteen, I started reading p-o-r-n. Then I took my interest with anime and my obsession of nude women A.K.A. p-o-r-n and combined them." John starts laughing and Kiba looks at me funny. "How'd you get your hands on a porno magazine?" I snickered and said, "When I was at my maternal grandmother's house, I found a Busty and a Playboy. And don't forget the time you show me that little site that led me to having the talk with Hinata."

Kiba asked, "You had the talk with Hinata?" He didn't know that Hiashi Hyuga is my godfather. "You don't know do you?" John asked, "Know what?" I smiled and said, "Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga is my godfather." Kiba replies, "Oh yeah, Every summer you go to the Hyuga residence. You seemed happy when you go over there." I said, "I was, and they treated me as if I was one of their own." The waitress comes over with our food and hands it to us one by one. "If there's anything you need, just let me know." She walks to another table and cleans it off. "Anyways, when Hinata and I had the talk, she had a pen and a pad of paper jotting down notes. And we covered it in topics." John stopped eating and swallows a mouthful of food. "What was the reason for having the talk with her?"

I answered John's question by saying, "This is from her, she says that there are two worlds. The world that knows everything and the world that's still naive meet, It's a very hilarious combination." Kiba asks, "What makes it Hilarious?" I snickered and said, "When Hinata told me that I had to use a condom for intercourse, I had to tell her what a condom was." A few minutes pass by and the conversation came to an end and we ate all our food. We tipped the waitress, paid the tab and went on our way. Our work came up on the six 'o clock news. Aunt Mikoto was watching it and says, "Who would do such a thing?" I shrugged my shoulders and let out an "I don't know. Maybe somebody who wanted to straighten out the crooked." Then Fugaku showed up as the news reporter asked him the questions about the crime, Then Aunt Mikoto started screaming at the television, "You should've done a better job in putting more men there!"

I had to calm her down, I got up, put my hands on her shoulders, and said, "Auntie, Chillax. I know you hate Fugaku but he's trying to do his job." She calmed way down to her normal state. "I'm sorry, I really just hate him. Your uncle was the one I loved and I'd still love him after death. Now I have you as a reminder of him. Even though you're his nephew." She hugged me and I hugged then I kissed her head. A while later, I went to the cemetery where I visited Naruto's grave. I placed a rose on top of his grave, "Hey Naruto, listen...if you were still around, I would be asking for your guidance." Little did I know, I was under a very heavy genjutsu. I thought I saw Naruto right behind me, "Roman, did you miss me?" Naruto asked, I turned around and hugged him but it turns out it was an imposter and Naruto was really dead. The Naruto imposter stabs me with a kunai and drop to the ground unconscious. The real me was in a comatose state while the other me was in a very dark place. The real Naruto was calling for me. "Hey Roman! Wake Up!" When I awoke, I was pissed off and grabbed Naruto by the neck and made a fist. "You better not be another imposter you son of a bitch!" Naruto took my arm and removed it from his neck. "Roman, what has gotten into you? Can't you tell that I'm your friend?" I lowered my fist and said, "I'm sorry, There was an imposter who somehow stabbed me and now I'm dead." I lift my shirt and saw no stab wound and no blood. "Actually you're comatose and we needed to talk." I sat on a log as a campfire flickered as we started the conversation. "Where's Ino? I haven't seen her." Then a figure of a blonde haired girl that has the same resemblance as Ino. And it turns out it was Ino. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other." She said as I went up to her and kissed her. "I got into this predicament because someone put some type of genjutsu on me and now I'm comatose and here with you guys. How's our son?" "He's fine, he really misses you." says Ino as she sits right next to me. "Sometimes I usually think in another life, I would be the one who died." I said as I had a tear trickle down my face.

Ino brushed it away, "Roman, don't say things like that. We'll be here waiting for you when you die." said Ino as she put her hand on my lap. Then she rested her head on my chest and I put my arm around her shoulder comforting her. "So how's my wife? Did you do it with her?" Naruto asked, "Sakura and I? Fuck no! I'd rather suffer a catastration than have sex with her. You know what she'd say, (Imitating Sakura) 'Cha! I need my personal space!' I kid you not, she'll say that." I said Naruto just had a weird look on his face. "Do you really think she'll say that?" Naruto asked, "Possibly, But nothing compares to the time we did _Dumb and Dumber _where I was Lloyd and you were Harry." I came back on his little citation. I felt a heaving sensation in my ribcage as if someone's dragging me somewhere. As soon as I got up the heaving on my ribcage stopped. "What's wrong Roman?" asked Ino, "I thought I felt something in my chest as if someone's giving me the Heimlich maneuver." I said as I sat down, "Maybe somebody found you and are trying to revive you."

Naruto suggested, My beard started to itch so I scratched it. "I'm comatose, not choking to death. Why would somebody give me the Heimlich maneuver?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know? What happened to you after we died?" I sighed and said, "After you died, I hunted down Sauske and killed him. Now if I ever come back, It's Madara's turn to die. It's not my choice to kill these people, fate leads me to seek punishment for you guys. I didn't want you, Ino or my uncle to die in vain. If you all died in vain, what would be my calling?" I looked up at Naruto and he handed me a necklace with a pendant of the Sinner Mafia crest. "Your uncle gave this to Ino and Ino gave it to me to give to you." I held out my right hand, he puts the pendant in my hand. I then took the necklace and put it around my neck. Just then a bright light surrounded me and I was brought back to consciousness. I had the same pendant I had when I was comatose. Sakura had used her medical abilities to bring me back. I was lying on the living room couch when I awoke. "Good to see you're awake, somebody wants to talk to you." Sakura says as I got up and off the couch. To my surprise, it was Lady Tsunade. "Somebody just put a bullet in my skull already." I said unenthused, "What kind of greeting is that?" Tsunade asked me. "Oh I'm sorry, Hello Lady Tsunade. It's really nice to see you. Can I offer you anything?" I said sarcastically. "No thank you, I'm all set. Anyway, Where's Naruto?"

Tsunade asked, Sakura told Tsunade, "Milady, Naruto's dead." I pulled out a pack of Marlboros plus a lighter and said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to smoke." Out on the balcony, I met up with Tsunade's assistant, Shizune. "Since when did you take up smoking?" Shizune asked. I replied, "Shortly after my uncle Jeff Rideout died." Shizune pulled up a seat and sat across from me. I lit the cigarette and smoked it. "Did you hear? Madara Uchiha has raised your bounty." I replied, "Oh yeah, How much?" Shizune surprisingly says "$150,000,000 American currency." I let a whistle out as that was a lot of money. I took another drag off the cigarette. "How long you guys planning on staying here?" Shizune had an answer for that question. "We're going to move here. Lady Tsunade wants to keep an eye on you and Sakura." I laughed and said, "Well I hate to break it to you princess, But I'm 27 years old. Do you really think I need a fucking chaperone, like you or Tsunade to keep an eye on me?" Sakura steps out, "Roman, Language." I replied, "Pardon my French." Shizune was a bit neutral for my saying, "I think that is just your opinion. If you need help, Just see Tsunade." I smoked some more and snuffed out the cigarette.


	12. Sinning for Justice

**Chapter 11: Sinning For Justice**

I had one goal on mind and it'll be on my chest until I kill him and that would be Madara Uchiha. I go through my usual morning rituals, wake up, smoke a cigarette, take a shower, get dressed, eat, and find a job that needs to be done. My new assignment is to rob a mob run bank. This was going to be tricky. One false move and one of us is going down. I put a bandana on my lower face covering my identity, reversed my ball cap, loaded a 12 gauge shotgun, an Uzi and my Glocks, and my comrades and I entered the mob bank. I fired off a shot with the shotgun. "Alright everyone down on the floor! Let's go!" I said without hesitation. I was worried for a second, but we have a couple guys on the roof taking care of the silent alarm. The police didn't even bother with showing. In fact, there wasn't a cop in the area. "Hey Roman, You wanna blow the vault door?" Dominic asked, "Yeah, hand me the C4 and I'll se if I can get it to blow." My wingman and friend Dominic handed me the pound block of C4. I put it on the hinges and set the timer for one minute. "The C4 is set and will explode in sixty seconds." I said to Vinny and Dominic. "Listen, we're not here to kill you.

We just came to rob you and take the money. This bank is run by the Mafia." Dominic stated before the C4 Exploded. As soon as the C4 did it's job, we filled the empty duffel bags we were carrying and filled it with $20 billion each for a grand total of $60 billion dollars in unmarked bills. "Hold it right there. Drop the money." It was the owner and connection of Madara Uchiha, Anthony "Vito" Tallamente. I held my shotgun close to him, "Look, get the fuck out of our way and you won't end up as a casualty." I said, as he tried to reach for my bandana. I fired a shot at his leg, "Who are you?" Vito asked, I pulled down my bandana and showed him my identity. "Someone you're no longer gonna forget after death." I squeezed the trigger on the shotgun, killing Vito as he landed on the floor dead. I placed an Ace of spades playing card on his forehead with a note on the card reading "Give Madara Uchiha my regards." We loaded the money into the SUV we hijacked and put new plates on it. I hijacked a new 1969 Ford Firebird and wanted to keep it in my collection of classic muscle cars. I had a good couple million dollars in unmarked bills in my pocket and saw a beautiful '68 Chevy Corvette. And it had a "For Sale" Sign on it. I pulled over and saw the man come out as I got out and looked at the car.

"You want to buy that?" I looked up at him and asked, "How much?" He smiled and said, "Make me an offer." I smiled and said "$50,000 in cash." We shook hands and he gave me the keys and the ownership paper to the Corvette and I handed him the $50,000. This was going to be so much fun. I started it up and it roared to life as adrenaline was rushing through my veins. "Yo, Dominic! Take the bird to the hideout, I'll be right behind you." He drove off with the Firebird I was behind him in my Corvette. Then came the hard part, how to launder the money after we stole it. I had an idea, Buy expensive stuff then sell it cheaper than we bought it for. The Corvette was just the beginning. I had no intent to sell the Corvette. But instead, I bought a Dodge Viper and Sold all in the same day. Then I went out to a local convenience store and bought a Playboy, Hustler, Penthouse, and a couple other pornographic magazines. When I walked up to the cashier, I handed him my Identification, and paid him. "The only time I'll quit is over my dead body." I said to the cashier as he put the magazines in a paper bag. "That's true, just make sure no girls find it. Have a good day." I took the bag and went out to the car, Aunt Mikoto shows up out of nowhere. "What's in the bag?" She asked as she looked in the car. She reaches in and grabs it, Then she pulls out one of my porn magazines. "I can explain." I said anxiously.

"What is there to explain? You don't need to be afraid of looking at these." I got into my car and Aunt Mikoto on in the passenger side opening up the Hustler I bought. She starts reading it and sees two women getting it on. "Getting turned on yet?" I asked, Then I gingerly rubbed my hand up her bare thigh and noticed that she was getting very aroused. "Oh Roman, Cut it out." I pulled my hand away and put it back on the steering wheel. She tries to kiss my neck, "Not while I'm driving, please? Thank you." I said as I separated her from me. I wanted to do it again, but we needed to go somewhere discreet. an abandoned alley looked like a really good spot to do it. I parked the car, took my jacket off and we both got out. we stripped each other out of our clothes, I couldn't believe that we were going to do it again. Afterwards we got on top of the hood of the car. We kissed and she went south on me. Her mouth was really good, she really knows how to give "Head" as I moaned with pleasure. Now, it was her turn. I went down and started licking and sucking her off. "Oh Roman, Don't stop. You almost hit my G spot." Then I hit my aunt's G spot and came the time to "drive it."

She got on top of me and rode it like a cowgirl riding a horse. We kept on until it was time for me to climax. After I climaxed, we got dressed and had to keep it secret from everybody. I got back to the apartment, Kiba was on the phone with his mother. "Hang on, he just came in. Hey Roman? How would you like to go to Ireland with us?" I always wanted to go to the Emerald Isles AKA Ireland because of my Irish blood. I couldn't refuse, "Alright, When are you leaving?" I ask and accepted. Kiba asked his mother when they are going, Then he turns to me and says, "We're going in July." Kiba answers, July is a little ways off. I need to kill Madara Uchiha stat! And after I kill him I promised to play my uncle for the movie about the sixth don of the Sinner Mafia. I could accomplish those things before then. I had very little information on Madara Uchiha now, I needed more. Then, out of nowhere...An Uchiha who wants to uphold his honor calls me out. "Roman Rideout! Come out and fight me like a man!" I go over to the open window and shouted, "Get the fuck outta here! If you value your life, Then I'd suggest you take your stupid fucking half-minded ass out of my fucking sight!" I wasn't really in the best of moods to fight anyone who's stupid enough to call me out. "I had to kill thirteen sinners in able to find you! So stop acting like a goddamn Irish Mick little girl, come out here and fight me!" Oh, that really busted a fuse in my Irish skull. Nobody calls me Irish names and gets away with it.

I grabbed a pair of brass knuckles, and a stiletto switchblade. And to top it all off, he killed thirteen comrades of mine. It was on! I came down to the street other Uchiha members were surrounding him and cheering him on. Then Kiba, Dominic and some of the fellow sinners were in my corner. It was going to be an all out bloodbath. "Before you die, is there any pleas you wish to have said so I can spare you?" Asked The Uchiha who wanted my corpse to be number fourteen. "Go fuck yourself!" I said, because this is a street fight. The type of fights I specialize in. My comrades started making bets that I was going to win. A few civilians and bystanders stared making bets too. The fight begins, I play on my Ipod, "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day. I grappled my enemy and swept the leg and brought him to the ground. Then I connected a series of punches and kicks giving no time for my opponent to recover. Just then, He activates his Sharingan. As a counteracting way, I automatically activated my Sinner's view. "You're eyes will be a perfect edition to Madara's collection." Said the Uchiha, I replied with this..."We'll see about that, Die!"

I delivered a steel toe boot to his face breaking a few teeth. Then I punched him in the skull with a left hook and dealt damage with the brass knuckles. But I wasn't done yet, I gave him a good left uppercut. He had little to no fight in him. I put away the brass knuckles and pulled out my stiletto. It flicked open and I had the blade on his throat. "Where is Madara Uchiha?" The Uchiha was resilient. "I'll die before I tell you. So go to hell." I was really ticked off, "Let me rephrase the question, Where the FUCK is Madara Uchiha?! The way I see it, you have two options. One: You tell me where he is and I'll end your life quick, clean, and painless. Or Two: I'll carve you up so good, It'll take multiple body bags to transport you to the morgue. Your choice." I took the blade off his throat and stuck it in his mouth. "Alright, Alright! Madara is planning on going to the catholic church and kill the priest who work there and blame it on you." I pulled out a coin what he forgot I had my pistols on hand. "Heads: You die by gun, Tails: You die by the blade."

I Flipped the coin, The result...Tails. I pulled out a short sword and stabbed it into the Uchiha as he collapses to his knees. "You'd better Hurry, That priest will die soon." I had very little time to waste. I got into the car and drove off to the catholic church. I put on my Celtic rosary and entered the church. I walked in and dipped my fingers in the holy water and did the symbol of the cross. Then I went up to the altar and kneeled in front of the crucified Jesus. "I'd Knew I'd find you here." Kiba says as I turned around. "Listen, I know you want to kill Madara Uchiha, And I want to help you. We'll kill him together, and we'll do it like 'The Boondock Saints' Conner And Murphy MacManus."

I looked at Kiba not as a friend but as a brother. I said, "Alright, Bro. Let's kill that man named Madara Uchiha in the name of God." Father McKenna shows up and asks us, "What brings you all the way out here? It isn't Easter yet, is it?" I honestly said, "We came for advice from god. I'll go to confession on Easter." The Priest replied, "Have you been studying the Bible?" I smiled and said, "Some video games and movies I play or watch have contexts from the Bible." The Priest shook his head then put his thumb, index, and third finger on his forehead and rubbed it in disbelief.

"I just don't know what to do with you Roman." I was being a total smart ass and said, "I don't even know what to do with me either." We all had a good laugh after I said that. Then, out of nowhere...An orange masked man appears. "Are you Roman Rideout?" He asked, I answered with an Irish accent, "I be him, what do you want from me fella?" He laughed and said, "You are just a ripe comedian. I've come to kill you for Sauske." I pulled out a hand cannon and activated my Sinner's View, "Well Madara, I hate to say this but Sauske had to die. He was responsible for my fiance, friend, and my uncle's death. And I will not die until the blood of those responsible is spilled." I fired off a shot and it makes contact with the mask cracking it. "You had to ruin a really good mask, didn't you?" asked Madara. "That mask is going to be the least of your worries when I kill you." He tossed a kunai at father McKenna as it makes contact, it stabs his chest. "Until we meet again, be prepared to die!" I ran over to the priest, "Padre, are you all right?" Father McKenna was in need of a hospital, I called 911 and they sent an ambulance to pick him up and send him to the hospital. Then I felt a sharp pain in my body followed by light headedness and I collapsed to the ground unconscious.

But when I came around, I wasn't in the church, I was with Naruto yet again. "Hey Roman, I found out a way to kill Madara." I needed all the help I could get to take out that bastard. "All right old friend, I'm all ears." Naruto told me that I needed Kakashi and to improve my Sinner's View. Plus He wanted me to use his 1911 Colt .45s he willed me. "I just hope Sakura didn't pawn them off, those are yours." I asked him, "Where'd you leave them last? Hopefully I'll find them." Naruto told me, "They're under the bed in Sakura's room, She doesn't know they're there. If she asks, tell her in the will, that those guns are yours." I came back to reality, I went to the apartment, went into Sakura and Naruto's room, I checked under the bed and found a wooden box. I pulled it out and opened it. "Roman, what do you think you're doing here in my room?!" Sakura demanded, I gave her the best explanation, "I came in here for these. Naruto was nice enough to will these to me and I thank you for not pawning off. If you did, then 2:1 odds I won't be having these colts."

I took the guns and cleaned them the best I could. "I see you found the colts that Naruto had. And I heard that you need my help." Kakashi says as he walks in and sees me fixing the colt .45s. "Unfortunately, I do. You happen to have the Sharingan and you would like to have the person responsible for your student's death six feet under." Kakashi sighed, "You know, Confucius said, 'In a quest of revenge, one must dig two graves." I knew the context and it's meaning so well, "One for your enemy and one for yourself. In my case, it's eight. Seven for my enemies and one for myself." Kakashi couldn't believe that I was a man with so much pent up anger against those who killed the people who I love so much. I needed to have the Lord on my side taking my wrath and smiting my enemies to hell. "In this world, no matter where you go...It's either kill or be killed. And I do not wish to be a corpse for the birds." Kakashi had no say in why we were going to kill those bastards. Including that fuck Madara Uchiha. It was time to put the fear of the good Lord into my enemies. "Do you wish to have any more assistance?" asked Yamato. "Sure the more the merrier, and we could have ourselves an all out war. Besides the Sinner Mafia and The Uchiha clan plus the mafia families are already at war." The purpose of the Sinner Mafia is to end crime and bring life to the city and maybe even the world. The Uchiha however, want to destroy the Sinners and destroy the city. There was a saying I go by, _"I kill all that is evil, so which is good may flourish." _

That originally came from "The Boondock Saints." I was looking forward to going with Kiba and his mother and sister to Ireland, I happen to have Irish blood. Along with French, Navajo, English, and African American. But my Family root date back to Ireland. My maternal great-great grandfather came from the Emerald Isles to America and was taken in by the Maheux's. Originally his last name I believe was Lawler. I also happen to like the Irish culture. One of the things I'd like to do is, go to the Irish pubs and have some drinks with Kiba. Speaking of the devil, Kiba walks after knocking. "What are you thinking about Roman?" Kiba ask as he sat next to me. "I was thinking about me heritage there Kiba." I said with an Irish accent, Kiba had an Irish accent of his own. I don't even know how he picked it up. "Aw that's right, You're Irish aren't you?" Kiba asked on his Irish accent. Then I heard Sakura talking to Tsunade. This gave me a brilliant idea. If we were to have a guys only conversation then we should talk in Gaelic. I asked Kiba in Gaelic, [Hey Kiba, we should keep this low key, use Gaelic to keep the conversation going.]

We kept the conversation in Gaelic until we were fucked. Lady Tsunade could understand every word Kiba and I were saying. Tsunade shouted in Gaelic, [I can understand what you're saying!] I looked at Kiba as I closed the door. [If Tsunade could hear us, we're fucked.] We continued our distinct conversation in Gaelic. Then I asked Kiba for help taking out Madara Uchiha. He accepted as he was friends with Naruto through and through. He was also my friend and brother after we took the blood pact. We swore to each other that we'd be brothers till the day we die and we'd still be brothers after death. It was worth it if I was going with him to Ireland. When our conversation was done, I opened the door and Kiba walked out. Then Sakura knocks on the frame, "May I come in?" I looked at her and said "Permission to enter is granted."

She walks in, sits on my bed and we had a conversation in good old English. "Do you ever think about having children?" Sakura asked me, I replied, "Sometimes, I was about to have a son until Ino was killed." Sakura and Naruto had a son together but when he was six, he died from a incurable cancer. "What do you usually think about nowadays?" I told her about me being abused as a kid by my step father and how my godfather Hiashi Hyuga was more of a father figure than my biological dad and my step dad combined.

"So lord Hiashi raised you to be more of a good man than your step dad?" I nodded yes, "And you know how some people usually know godparents as aunts or uncles? I never called him uncle once. Usually because I thought it was disrespectful, Usually I knew him as Lord Hiashi." Then I showed Sakura the marks on my left chest and my right neck that my step father did with a hot searing kitchen knife. "Why'd he do that?" Sakura asked, I knew two reasons, "Here's two reasons why he did it, one: He hated me and my older sister. He only loved my little sister Myriah. And two: He was an alcoholic, alcohol and anger make a very dangerous man." Then Sakura hugged me, I didn't know why but I hope I don't get my family jewels ripped off by her. I'd be fucked and out of luck if I lost hem to her. "Roman, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, "You wouldn't rip my family jewels off if I put my hands on you, would you?"

Sakura looks at me with the straightest face, "Why would I do that?" I vaguely remember, Naruto getting on Sakura's nerves and she nearly ripped his testicles off and fed them to him. I asked Sakura, "You remember when Naruto got on your nerves, and you nearly gave him a catastration and was planning on feed him his testicles if he kept it up?" Sakura had the same memory, she remembered putting a kunai to his testicles and saying, "CHA! I need my personal space!" Then Sakura said, "Oh yeah, Naruto was getting on my nerves. Didn't he get you in trouble by showing you that internet hentai site?" I slapped my forehead and said, "No, it just lead me to having the 'sex' talk with Hinata." We continued having the conversation until I was tired and was ready to go to sleep. Sakura was planning on sleeping with me. I had to be careful about any involuntary movements including any masturbation. I couldn't sleep because I had so much adrenaline flowing throughout my bloodstream and I had shortness of breath, I was a total sex addict. Sakura noticed that I was in need of sex so we got in the nude and I scored with Sakura.


	13. Punishment from RideoutInuzuka

**Chapter 12: Punishment From Rideout & Inuzuka!**

I received a package that contained two new Celtic Rosaries. My first was getting tattered and I needed a new one and I got one for Kiba. I gave Kiba his and he put it around his neck and I put the new rosary around my neck. It was time for us to put the fear of the lord in our enemies. First was a sadist, He was responsible for thirty five innocent murders. We snatched the asshole and had him begging for his life on his knees. "Repent for your sins and turn yourself in or we put you in the ground." Kiba said as he and I pulled out our guns and pointed it at him. He refused to repent for his sins, we had no alternative than to shoot the fucking cock sucker. But the sadist was just the beginning, only four people repented their old ways and turned themselves in. By the end of the week, we killed a total of 13 carjackers, 45 enemy Mafioso, 10 rapists, 8 arsonists, 34 murderers, 19 drug dealers, and for the grand finale...56 dropped pedophiles. That gives us a total of, 155 dead bad guys.

This was stirring the blood of Madara Uchiha to a boil. I was at the police station talking to Greenley. He was a transfer from Boston, Massachusetts. I had a box of doughnuts that I got for Greenley and I to share. A fellow cop shows up, "Hey string bean, let me have a doughnut." Says the fellow cop, Greenley points to me and he says, "You gotta talk to him, it's his doughnuts." I opened the box and handed the officer of the law a glazed doughnut. Then the commissioner Fugaku Uchiha, appears unannounced. "What is this, a doughnut sit down?" he asked then he points at Greenley, "You my office." Then he points at me, "And you, I'll deal with you in a few minutes." The Commissioner and Greenley went off to his office, Then I had an elaborate plan to play hooky with the commissioner. I snagged a Slim Jim out of a grocery bag, opened it and ate it. Then I had a dummy dressed in my spare clothes to take my place. It had half circle eyes and a tongue sticking out.

I had a spare baseball cap, I put it on the dummy and walked out of the station. I also left a note saying, "Thanks for the doughnuts." I walked out of the station, slipped on a pair of sunglasses, and went to visit Dominic at the cemetery. As I got to the cemetery, Dominic put a bouquet of flowers and a vase next to Naruto's grave. "I got information on Madara Uchiha, he's planning on taking out the sinner mafia and destroying the city with the help of opposing Mafia families." Dominic said as I started laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked, I smiled and said, "The commissioner should be expecting me any minute but since I'm here, I left a decoy back at the station." I took off my sunglasses and put on my regular glasses. Meanwhile, at the police station, the commissioner steps out and storms to Greenley's desk.

"Hey, I want to talk to you!" demanded Fugaku, he grabs the dummy and sees it's a decoy. "Son of a bitch! Where'd He Go?!" Greenley replies, "I should've kept a closer eye on him." Fugaku enraged, sends cops to track him down. But Roman was smart and three steps ahead. I bribed the prescient with doughnuts. It'll take them years to find me. Then I went back to the doughnut shop and bought three tasty Boston creme doughnuts. As I walked out, Kiba notices I bought a bag of doughnuts. "Hey, what kind of doughnuts did you get?" asked Kiba, I said to him with a smile on my face, "Boston creme doughnuts." Then Kiba got a little upset and said, "You bunghole! I like Boston creme." Out of good karma, I gave him one of my Boston cremes.

Then Kiba thanked me for giving him the Boston creme. I was thankful for the life I was given, good friends, and a shitload of good times. Then Kiba's cell phone rings, he answers it and Shikamaru was on the other line. "Hey Roman, Shikamaru and Temari need a ride from the airport." I agreed to give the both of them a ride to any destination they wanted to go. I needed to gas up my GTO before we pick up the lovebirds. I went to the nearest gas station, gassed up and headed to the airport. As we got to the gate, I had a sign in my hand saying, "Shikamaru and Temari." Then, the good looking couple walked out hand in hand. "Hey Roman, long time no see." Shikamaru said as I hugged him. Then I hugged Temari, she hugged me back. "So how's Ino?" Asked Shikamaru, I was a little upset and sad at the same time, "I'm sorry to say this Shikamaru, but Ino is dead. And so is Naruto, Ino would've had a child but she and our unborn son were killed." Temari didn't believe what I said and asked, "You two had a kid together?" I nodded and sighed, "Yeah and Now I won't see either one of them. You two got married yet, or are you still waiting?" Shikamaru answered that question, "We wanted to tie the knot, but we're gonna wait a little longer. You?" I took a deep breath and said, "I was planning on marrying Ino after our son was born, I even got her this nice ring that I was going to ask her to marry me." I showed Shikamaru the engagement ring I was planning on giving Ino. But, now that she's dead...I won't be able to marry her. I was mad at myself for not getting married and having a child. "Cheer up, there are plenty of other women to get married to." Shikamaru said as I tried to hold back my tears. Then he put his arm around my shoulders as a true buddy does. I always know that Shikamaru's right, he the smart one. We got out of the airport and got into my uncle's GTO. "Hey, Didn't this belong to your uncle Jeff?" Temari asked, I answered "It did, but when he died, he willed it to me." Then as Shikamaru got in and buckled up, he asked me, "Not to touch a nerve or be disrespectful, but how did your uncle die?" I was very detailed about remembering my uncle's death. "He was murdered by six people who worked under Sauske. He died protecting me from harm. But the killing didn't stop, Ino had her throat and stomach slit by Sauske and the words...'Now we're even' were written in her own blood. Finally Naruto was killed by another one of Sauske's lackeys. He died of a bullet hitting a vital organ." Those three will live on in my heart as long as I live.

The Car somehow overheats and I get out to check the damage. I pop open the hood, then another pedestrian driving a car comes up behind us. "Did your car break down?" He asked as he saw the smoke pouring out of the engine, I said, "Nope, car wanted a cigarette so I pulled over. Here's your sign." He laughed because he was a very big fan of Bill Engvall. The Pedestrian helped me get my car fixed and I told him that he was a real life saver and thank you for helping me fix my car. We shook hands and he went on his way, as he drove away I noticed he had kids in the back. They look like good kids to be fatherless. I closed the hood, got back in the car, and drove Shikamaru and Temari to their destination. "A little bird told me you're going to Ireland." Shikamaru said as he got out, "The little bird's right, I'm leaving for Ireland soon. And I'm going to be there for a while." I replied, As soon as they walked into the hotel, I drove off with Kiba to the Irish pub to get a bite to eat. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning. When we entered the pub, Irish music was playing and everyone was having a good time. We got seated and had ordered our food.

Kiba and I conversated and ate lunch. We paid the tab and gave tips and we were on our way yet again. Sakura appears and wants to go with us to kill off some more bad people. We had no other options so you know the old saying, "The more, the merrier." This was the plan, we're going to break up a drug deal and leave no survivors. Sakura had the north side. Kiba had the east side, and I had the west side. I used my Parkour skills in able to enter the building. I knew that the deal was taking place on the top floor. I continued using Parkour to get to the top floor. I took out a few bodyguards by silently shooting them and making a rappel line for a quick escape. I pulled out my suppressed assault rifle, and killed more bodyguards. One of the drug dealers steps out to check on his men. When he sees that his men are dead, he pulls out a .38 revolver.

I holstered my assault rifle and pulled out my hand cannon. I stepped out behind the drug dealer and cocked the gun, "Drop the gun or I'll blow your head off asswipe." I said as he dropped his .38 but I blew his head off anyway. Then, I took an empty paint can and stuck a hand grenade in it, kicked it into the room with the remaining drug dealers and obliterating any or all drugs that they were selling.

Kiba and Sakura arrive a bit late. "What did we miss?" Kiba and Sakura ask as I start pouring gasoline all over the bodies. After the gasoline was poured, I pulled out a flare and lit it. "I'll meet you guys outside." I said as I tossed the flare onto the flammable liquid. After the fire started, I rappelled down to the ground floor. The building was starting to catch flames. I escaped unscathed and not burned. Still, no Madara Uchiha. "FUCK! I didn't get any info on Madara!" I said with a pissed off tone of voice and kicked a piece of scrap metal. Then I looked onto the building and saw the Uchiha crest. This was too good to be true, I took down an Uchiha building. This is my plan, destroy the Uchiha buildings and I piss off Madara. Hopefully, if I find buildings with the Uchiha crest, then Madara Uchiha will come down from his ivory tower and try to kill me. But instead, I'm going to kill him. I needed to strategize a plan, I had to visit Dominic.

I went over to his apartment, went to the landlady and asked, "Excuse me ma'am, Do you know where Dominic Xiao lives?" The Landlady told me, "Third floor, fifth door on the left. And tell him to keep the racket down to a minimum. If he doesn't like it, then he can find a new place to live." I told the landlady thank you and headed up to the third floor and fifth door on the left. I rung the bell, his mother answers the door, "Hello Ms. Xiao, is Dominic around?" She didn't recognize me for a few seconds, "Who are you exactly?" She asked, "I'm Roman, Roman Rideout. It used to be Roman Riendeau." She then noticed who I was because it's been a long time since we last saw each other and I was friends with him since we were kids in school. "Oh Roman, Yeah I remember, come on in." I took off my shoes at the front door, then I entered the apartment. "Dominic, You got a visitor." His mother called out for him, then Dominic comes out and sees me.

"Hey Roman, I see you still can find where I live." I knew he lived here for quite some time. "It's been a while since I was last here." I said as I noticed that the apartment has changed. "You want a drink? I got Irish whiskey." Dominic was my savior, he had Irish whiskey. "Yeah, Irish whiskey on ice if you have any." I requested, Dominic then handed me the drink as I took a small swallow of it. If you have alcohol on the rocks (Ice) then it'll go down like water. It went down alright, I enjoyed it as I talked with Dominic as we had a plan to take down Madara Uchiha. We needed to take out the buildings marked with the Uchiha clan crest. Like I said, if we take out those buildings and make them ours, then Madara Uchiha will come out of his ivory tower and he'll come and fight me. That was my plan, I also thought about taking out his key subordinates. You take them out and you weaken the leader. "Do you have a plan yet?" asked Dominic, I told him my conclusions about how to bring down the man responsible for the murders of the people I care about and love.

He liked my idea and had an idea all his own. His plan includes a bomb and planting it at the base of every Uchiha based building and sending a message to the Uchiha's we mean business. And send a direct regard to Madara. "I like your plan, when shall we get started?" He told me it'd be best if we struck while the Iron's hot. We went out and set the first bomb at another Uchiha clan/Mafia run apartment complex. We wore janitor suits to try not to get caught. Our plan went down without a hitch, the bomb was set. We also cleaned a mess to make it look like we were working. After we got done, we cleared the building, detonated the bomb, and made off to another one. There were six Uchiha apartment complexes, two business buildings, and finally le coup de grace, The Uchiha run hotel. This is going to be the biggest of them all. This was the plan, set the bombs in the center floors of the hotel, then boom, sayonara hotel.


	14. Bringing Down Uchiha

**Chapter 13: Bringing Down Uchiha!**

The game plan was unfolding. We had to act fast and had to be two to three steps ahead of our enemy. We planted the bombs on three floors in the center of the hotel. After the bombs were set, we took the elevator down to the ground floor, got into our getaway car, and got the hell out of Dodge. It was the end of the rainbow for Madara. The bombs exploded and the hotel was nothing more than a smoldering heap. As he arrived at what was the building, he got furious and called every hitman from every opposing Mafia family who opposes the Sinners. Lucky for us, we had friends in high places. Those who support the Sinners were about to have a meeting of the other major families. One of those meetings is about to begin soon. Usually, the meeting consists of the heads of the families and their lieutenants. The meeting commenced, I knew for a fact that if we got these guys on our side...Then Madara Uchiha and his followers are fucked to shit kingdom. Salvatore "Don" Scalletta, Head of the Scalletta Family suggested that we needed to find a way to take down Madara. I suggested to Don, "I was the one who started this war with Madara, and I should be the one to kill him." All the heads of the main families agreed, "All in favor of this idea?"

Don asked, Everybody including myself raised their hands. Then he asked, "All oppose?" Nobody raises their hand. "Then it's unanimous, the Sinner Mafia lieutenant will take out Madara Uchiha. Anybody who wishes to help him in his fight raise your hands." Then everybody and my aunt raised their hands. I smirked and said, "All right, I need help taking out the families supporting Uchiha and the Uchiha Mafia. But leave Madara to me. I'll be the one to send him to hell. Any objections?" nobody had any objections to my proposal. Don then asked, "If anybody doesn't have any other new business, Then this meeting is adjourned." He slams the cup on the table as if it was a gavel. Then the room was cleared, and the Sinner Mafia has more firepower and more men to fight Uchiha. I knew as another way to get Madara's blood really boiling, take out another one of his contacts. I had an aluminum baseball bat in the trunk of the car.

I went out on a stake out. I went to where I blew up the hotel, pulled out a camera, and took pictures of five contacts of Madara and one of him. Then one of the contacts got into his car and drove with me two spaces behind him. For those who don't play videogames or the "Grand Theft Auto" series, you follow your target without him knowing you're following him. When he got to the destination, I pulled out the baseball bat, slammed the trunk with a sadistic smirk on my face, and calmly walked in behind him. I whistled to get his attention, "Batter up." I said as I removed the weight off of it. The contact turned around, "Who are you? And what are you doing here? Get out of here before we kill you."

I replied, "No can do compadre. Your one of Madara's contacts and I'm gonna take you out." I swung so hard that his skull cracked and he fell down a flight of steps into the basement. I laughed and said, "Well whaddya know, a homerun." I was so sadistic in my own work that I could've asked where Madara was. Then another one of his contacts appear, I dropped the bat, and pulled out my hand cannon. "Hey Todd, Where are you? The boss wants to see all of us." Then I came out and had the second contact in a human shield position overlooking the basement stairs. "Alright, You see your buddy down there? You're next, If you don't answer my question. Where is Madara Uchiha?" He told me, "Go fuck yourself!" I cocked the hammer on the hand cannon, He was testing my patience. "Weren't you a convicted pedophile and a murderer? I could do the city a favor and get rid of you. And I know how." I took him and put him in the trunk. Then I drove to a hardware store, and picked up a chainsaw, and put the bad boy in the back seat. I drove away from civilization into a remote section of the woods away from prying eyes and ears.

I was going to do an "American Psycho," Someone didn't mind if I used this hole to bury a corpse with. I opened the trunk and the guy got out with a tire iron. I then shot it out of his hand with my hand cannon. "What do you want with me and Madara?" I pulled the chainsaw out of the back, smiled, and said, "You're going to answer my question. If you answer correctly, You die with dignity, But if you answer incorrectly, say 'I don't know,' or lie to me... I will take this chainsaw and chop you up so good, the coroner will need multiple body bags. Where is Madara Uchiha?" He begged for his life, I knew he was lying from the beginning. "Please, I don't want to die. I have a wife and a kid. I don't want to leave them." He was truly lying, "Liar, you killed your wife and daughter after your wife found out you were a pedophile." He came to his senses, "Alright, alright, he's setting up a meeting with the rest of the Uchihas and take down the Sinner Mafia."

I turned on the car CD player, popped in a mix CD, and put it on "Psycho" by Puddle Of Mudd. I then Cranked the music to the max, and started the stainless steel chainsaw, I chopped off his leg, then an arm, and finally the head. I lip synched to the song as I continued chopping up the corpse. As the song finished I took the parts and shoved them into the hole. After I got all the pieces in, I shoveled the dirt onto the corpse's part covering it. As I got in the car and drove off, two people were walking through the woods. They didn't even notice the patch of dirt as they walked on. I was a man on a quest of vengeance, then after pulling out and hauling ass...The cops get a report on a homicide.

I saw a few cop cars drive by with their lights flashing, I pulled over as they continued on their path to the crime scene. My job wasn't done just yet, I took the film and dropped it off at a one hour photo shop. One hour later, I get the photos and took a red marker and put an x across two of the six contacts as they are now deceased. I took the rest of the photos to a trustworthy contact of mine. He then had names for them, he found it from the police files of the internet. "Is there anything else you need me to do?" Asked Donnie, I said, "No that's all I need for now, thanks for the assist Donnie." As I got the info I needed, I called by buddy Dominic for some support. "Hey Dominic, you busy?" He told he wasn't busy. I then told him to call Kiba and get his butt down to his place where we can take out the remaining contacts. We all met up at Dominic's place and we found out after Donnie gave me the names of Madara's contacts. Not only did he find the men's names, he also found their addresses. First to go was a man named Jeremiah, His crimes include, assault with a deadly weapon, five counts of first degree murder, drug dealing, eight counts of rape, and ten counts of armed robbery.

He was acquitted on all counts after Madara had his back. This time the law won't respond, we will. All three of us made sure that all of our weapons fully loaded and we had our body armor on. We got out of the vehicle and walked up to him and punched him in the face with my left hook. Kiba and Dominic helped me beat him down. "What do you want?" Jeremiah asked us, I answered his question, "Where is Madara Uchiha?" Then I pulled his shirt over his head and started punching his rib cage as I sat on top of him. I kept punching his rib cage, then I said, "Let me rephrase the question, Where the fuck is Madara Uchiha?" I kept punching his ribs until he decided to talk. "Alright, There's a meeting later...in fact, it's tonight. Madara was planning on having your head on a stick." Then I pulled out my pistol and said in Gaelic, "May God or Satan have pity on your soul, Rest in peace." Then, I put a slug through his skull and he died. I closed his eyes to make it look like he died sleeping. No one ever saw us killing him, in fact this place was like a ghost town.

For a little extra fun, we torched his corpse into a burned piece of meat. We had to find the meeting and take out those who are connected to Madara. And if we are lucky, maybe even take out Madara himself and have less of a burden on myself and the others. But I wasn't going to let that happen! As long as I draw breath, I will not let anybody harm anymore people that I love.


	15. Madara's Uprising and Naruto's Wrath

**Chapter 14: Madara's uprising, God's Fate, And Naruto's Wrath!**

We managed to find the building, enter it without getting caught, and made it to the meeting where we hid in the shadows waiting for the perfect opportunity to ambush the Uchiha council. Madara was talking about his big plan to remove the Sinners from the face of the planet. "We'll need to take out the Sinners but leave Roman Rideout to me. He and I have a score to settle." Madara stated to the fellow Uchiha clansmen. "Alright, get ready. 3,2,1, Now!" I said as we started the ambush. I threw a flash grenade to blind them and opened fire with the assault rifle and Kiba and Dominic opened fire also. We left nobody alive, but Madara wasn't there. In fact he was on a television. "I'm so sorry for not being there, tough luck for you." Madara said as I pulled out a cigarette. I lit the cigarette and said, "Alright Madara, You want me dead and I want you dead. So here's how it's going down, meet me at the Machete hockey rink three days from now.

We'll settle it there once and for all." I smoked the cigarette and he agreed to my terms. "Alright, Three days. Come alone." Madara said before turning off his camera. "Alright guys, new plan. I'm going to take down Madara alone. Here's the plan, This war with Uchiha is far from over. You guys need to take out as many Uchiha as you can but leave Madara to me." I said to the guys, they had no objections to my say. Our game plan was to find out as much as we can for the next seventy two hours. We hit a local Triad bar for the Chinese gangsters. We have connections to some of their families but not all. They had a Yakuza member tied up, I took an enemy Triad who told me the Sinners were nothing but scum and he and his family joined the ranks of Madara. Afterwards, I used green paint and painted in Gaelic "You're fucked assholes." I then pushed the cart out...Dominic, Kiba, and I waited behind the bar. As soon as one of the Triads read the sign on the knocked out comrade, one of them asked with a Chinese accent, "What does that mean?" I stood up with Dominic and Kiba. I shouted out, "It's Irish for, 'You're fucked, assholes!'" We wasted the Triads with suppressed SMG fire.

We cleared the pace pretty good, there were no survivors and none of them were pro Sinner. To make it like a perfect hit, we picked up all of our shells to no cop or forensic specialist would find out that Kiba, Dominic, and I were the assassins. The Yakuza who was tied up offered us all the help he could with the Uchiha and he would become a Sinner Mafia member. He was in luck, the Sinner Mafia needed some more willing men for this war and the Sinners are a melting pot Mafia we accept men and women of all races, ages and nationality. "Alright, You're in luck, the Sinners need people like you. Do you have a name?" He told me his name was Kenji Hiramura. He also told me that joining the Yakuza was a big mistake he ever made. I then told him, "We're a little different from the Yakuza, If anyone snitches on a fellow sinner, we put a contract on their head and will be disposed of." Kenji joined the escapade of ours, We went to the bar and had a few drinks. I poured the bottle of Irish whiskey and made a toast. Kenji tried to shoot it down but it went down his wrong pipe and he coughed.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he nodded and said, "Yeah I'll be fine, It went down my windpipe." I pulled out a cigarette and the bartender put up an empty ashtray for me. I lit the cigarette and took a drag off of it. Kenji bummed for a smoke and I gave him one. I lit the cigarette for him and he smoked with me. We were planning on how to take down Uchiha leaving me to take down the Mastermind Madara Uchiha. After the drinks, we went to an Irish arms contact named Patrick Muldoon. I Usually know him as "Saint" Patrick. "Roman, Kiba. It's good to some familiar faces."

Saint Patrick said with an Irish accent. He came from the Emerald Isles in the '90s with his older Sister Ayra, Their parents died they were kids and the Irish Mafia took them in and they became an arms dealer after a certain arrest made him come to his senses. I placed a briefcase filled with $100,000 on the table as Pat requested, "For a pack of smokes, I could get you any assault rifles." I pulled out two packs and asked, "For another pack, could you also get ammo?" He nodded and I handed him two packs of cigarettes. He opened the gun storage with the Irish flag painted on the wall and the saying in Gaelic, "When God speaks and bullets kill, blood of both sides will flow like a river." I pointed to the wall and said, "Those are the words I live by everyday."

I told the guys the translation of the Gaelic saying, they got the picture. We grabbed as much weapons and ammo as we could afford and carry. I pulled out the scroll containing the casket filled guns, I then put the guns and the ammunition into the casket and sealed it back into the scroll. "It was nice doing business with you Saint Patrick." I said as I shook his hand, "Aye, It was a pleasure doing business with you." We left Saint Patrick and his shop and we headed to the safe house for some planning for the next two days. We slept at the safe house, the next day we got up and took care of a few loose ends. Kiba and I were ready So were Dominic and Kenji. We saw another one of Madara's contacts and we did a drive by and drove off. There were no cops still in the vicinity, Then we saw Fugaku getting the shit beaten out of him.

I stopped the car and assisted the former Sinner, I did by shooting the cocksuckers who was beating him to death. He was beat to a pretty good pulp but he was still breathing. I got an arm of his around my shoulder, then I got him into the car. We drove to the hospital, the paramedics got a stretcher and put The commissioner on it. The paramedics moved the stretcher into the hospital and we did another good thing. "Those fucking Uchiha think they could do this and get away with it? I need to put that motherfucking cock sucker Madara Uchiha in the ground before they do anymore damage with the police and the Sinners." I said to myself as I got into the car and lit a cigarette. "What's next? Do we kill more people?" Kiba asked as I pulled out a flask filled with Dr. Pepper and took a drink. "Yeah, we need to send a message to Madara that we will not be fucked like that." We drove through the city looking for any info on Madara Uchiha.

As we split up, I was ambushed by Uchiha clan members with baseball bats. one of them hit me in the head knocking me unconscious. Then when I came around, I had a sack over my head. Another Uchiha clan member who was Fugaku's brother, removed the sack and revealed a man with a black eye and a bloody nose knowing one thing, "Are you Jeff Rideout?" He asked, I answered, "No, I'm his nephew. My uncle is dead, He was hired by Sauske's lackeys to kill him. What the fuck do you want from me?" He laughed and said, "Alright, answer this question, why the hell are you killing people of the Uchiha clan?" I answered like this, "You wanna know why? I'm doing it so I can get my fucking hands on that fucking cocksucker who calls himself Madara Uchiha! Then I'll you this, Who the fuck ordered a hit on Fugaku Uchiha?!" He noticed his own brother's name as I said it. Then he Released me as I got down on the floor, I ended up on my hands and knees.

"What do you know of my brother?" I got up and said to him, "Fugaku Uchiha was a former Sinner Mafia member, Along side my uncle Jeff Rideout, and his ex wife, Mikoto Uchiha. The reason why I want to kill Madara Uchiha is the fact that he was one of seven people responsible for the deaths of, my uncle, my fiancee, and my best friend."

I told Fugaku's brother everything that I did, and the reasons why I did it. I even told him how all three of them died. "So now you're saying my brother's in the hospital, because of some rouge Uchihas wanted him dead along with Madara Uchiha?" I nodded and said, "That's the point, Madara Uchiha wants do destroy this city and the Sinner Mafia's goal is to end all other Mafias and bring peace to this city." I checked my pockets and noticed that my cigarettes were missing. "Looking for something?" The Uchiha brother asked, I replied with this... "Since you disarmed me, Did you take my smokes and lighter?" The Uchiha handed me my pack of cigarettes and the lighter. I pulled a cigarette and lit it up, I then took a small drag off of it.

"You know, cigarettes are bad for your health." The Uchiha said as I took another drag off the cancer stick. "So does a bullet to the brain. I'd rather die by that than die by smoking cigarettes. I took up smoking shortly after my uncle died." I said, Then the Uchiha was surprised to hear that Madara Uchiha was using the Uchiha clan as pawns. Then the Uchiha brother wanted an audience with the dawn of the Sinner Mafia to create a truce with each other.

He will aide me in case Madara has any men with him and take out Madara with me. He then handed me all my weapons and scrolls back. I told him to meet me at the hockey arena tomorrow to take down Madara Uchiha. I got out and, Kiba, Kenji, and Dominic found me a little beat up. I just hope they didn't hit me where I suffered a broken rib when I was in the Marines. I died once when an armor piercing round went through my Kevlar and got embedded into my lower left rib and broke it. I died for at least five minutes. Until I got to the MASH and was revived and had the bullet removed. I was revived then afterwards, I had to heal up within three weeks. If I didn't heal up then, I would be discharged. It took me two and a half weeks to recover, I was up and ready to kick some more ass. I might've died once, but I have a lot of things to live for up to now. I had enough reminiscing, I wanted that asshole Madara six feet under!

"Well guys, this time...Unfinished business gets finished. And Madara Uchiha will see his last sunset as I kill him." I said as the other three agreed with me. We all knew for a fact, that Madara Uchiha might me powerful, but we are smarter and can take him down. I relied on the tactics I use by playing chess. In the terms of the Sinner Mafia, The dawn was considered the king. We had to do everything in our power, to ensure that the dawn is still alive. I live by the way of the samurai. I'd lay down my life for my aunt, and I'd even die for her. Except I would never commit Seppuku which is the ritualistic way of committing suicide. In fact, I was never really suicidal to begin with. I got into the car and lit up another cigarette. I drove back to the safe house and marked red Xs over the pictures of the targets we killed. We only had one target left to kill, Madara Uchiha. "I will be the one to kill Madara Uchiha, If any more of his lackeys show up, kill them with extreme prejudice." I suggested to the guys, then Kiba told me his plan on how to eliminate The Uchiha Mafia. Anyone who is in the stadium will be eliminated by all of us, then I will kill Madara on the rink. We had no alternatives to this plan. This was the major idea of ending Madara and his lackeys for good.

We all went to sleep, I had another out of body experience to the death realm where I met up with my deceased friend Naruto Uzumaki. "I've got a plan, You'll need my help to take down Madara." I only asked him this, "How in the hell are we gonna pull this off?" Naruto took my hand and somehow this strange power got absorbed into me then Naruto disappeared from me. I then knew that Naruto was now a part of me as I am a part of him. "Thank you old friend, I'll need all the help I can get." Then I looked for my deceased fiancee. "Oh Roman, It's good to see you again." Ino said as she ran up to me and kissed me. "How you holding out Ino?" She hugged and kissed me as she started to cry. "Roman, I just wish I could be with you again." I brushed away a few of her tears, "Me too In, (Een) Me too. And Sometimes I wish you were still alive and we could have a happy family."

I held Ino close to me, and kissed her forehead. Then morning came and I was ready for the showdown. I walked down the street and a car with black tinted windows drives up next to me. The car stops two feet in front of me, and a man steps out. "Roman Rideout? Could you please get in the car?" I walked up and saw Orochimaru sitting in the car, I got in and sat opposite from him. "Well, what is the pleasure of seeing you here, and what brings you out on a day like this?" Orochimaru answered, "Shall we cut to the chase? I know you're planning on taking down Madara Uchiha.

I only tell you this, I have a contract on him also. If you don't kill Madara Uchiha, I will put a contract on you and your aunt." I got a little upset when he said that he was going to kill my aunt. But I kept my cool, "Alright, fair enough. I'll be the only one who takes out Madara. Everyone else is fair game, Capiche?" Orochimaru chuckled and said, "Very well, seems the contract is yours." We rode to the hockey arena, I pulled out my Ipod and played "Psycho" by Puddle Of Mudd. I zoned out and was using my Sinner's view in able to take out most of my enemies who were protecting Madara. I pulled out a knife and the song switched to "Welcome To The Family" by Avenged Sevenfold. Dominic, Kiba and Kenji kept themselves busy by killing more Uchiha mafia members. I was ready for Madara, I went into the stadium and turned the black lights on and everything glowed in a blackish purple glow.

I went down to the rink, got on my knees and sat there for Madara to show up. Then, the man with an orange mask appears. "You must be Roman Rideout? I've been expecting you." he said as I lit up a cigarette, "You've been expecting me? Well I've been waiting to fucking kill you!" I said as I pulled out the Colt .45s. Madara wasn't even discouraged one bit. He said to me, "Before either one of us dies, there's a certain somebody who wants to meet you." I then noticed that there was a .44 magnum revolver put to my skull. I turned my eyesight to the left, It was Fugaku. "You look terribly well today." I said as I noticed he had a bandage on the right side of his forehead and a black right eye. "Well are you going to stand there like a slab of meat, or are you going to shoot this bastard?"

Madara asked Fugaku, Fugaku pulled the hammer back on the revolver and cocked it. "If you're gonna kill me, do it and get it over with." I said, then Fugaku suggested, "Roman, let's kill this cocksucker on three." I smiled and started counting. "One," I said, "Two," Fugaku counted, We both said three and opened fire. I then changed the song to "Bodies" by Drowning Pool. The environment blacked out and I saw my enemies and their positions. I took them out with the help of Fugaku who had his Sharingan active. Madara was demanding for more men, "Will somebody kill these two psychos?!" Then more men appear and shoot as us. I pulled out my assault rifle and laid some Sinner Mafia justice on those assholes.

"Give it up Madara! You've got nowhere to run and you're short on men!" I demanded to Madara as he showed no signs of giving up or surrendering. I knew one fact, I had an ace in the hole. Some of the Uchiha clan members were against Madara and pro Sinner Mafia. This was it, I got down to the Ice rink and Madara was there. I couldn't tell what expression he had on his face because he was that fucking orange mask on. Then the Uchiha who support the Sinners arrive. "Well gentlemen, it was a real nice honor meeting you, Kill them!" Madara commanded the Uchiha clansmen, but they refused to throw kunai or shuriken at me. "Hold your weapons! Leave Madara for me to kill."

The Uchiha clansmen holstered their weapons and Madara was pissed off. I quickly unsheathed my katana and using Naruto abilities to good use, I took out the last Uchiha loyal to Madara. "Do you realize that I have more men that are still loyal to me?" I smirked and laughed, Do you really think you can take me out with half of your clan against you and the other half dead? What do you take me for? A stupid Idiot?" Then the opposing Mafias appear and make sure that Madara is still alive. Fuck me sideways was what I was thinking. If I had a chance to kill this cocksucker of a worm, I'd have to find the perfect opportunity to do it. "This is it Roman! You're going to go down as another person who tried to kill me without success." Madara was stating, but I knew thanks to my Sinner's view, The outcome of this fight. I was going to kill Madara.

I wasn't alone, Naruto was with me every step of the way. "I'm not going to die, You are! Before you die, I'll read you a little passage...And my wrath wax hot, I will kill you by my sword and make your wives widows and your children fatherless." Fugaku knew the context from the holy bible. "Th-that's Exodus chapter 22 verse 24." he said surprised as he didn't know that I usually attend church. On Christmas and Easter usually to go to confession. I also listen to the word of god by attending church every other Sunday. But the time for prayer was over and the time to kill was ready to start again. Just as I was about to shoot one of the opposing Mafia members, The cavalry came and took out the rest. Thank God for them, just then...I got hit by one of Madara's kunai. "Just give up boy. You'll never stand a chance of winning."

I spat out some blood and said, "You're the one who's going down old man!" I pulled out the kunai out of my right shoulder, and I had a little blood then the wound healed. I forgot I had Naruto's abilities within me. I shot down Madara with the 1911 Colt .45s as he lost balance and landed on the ground. Madara was surprised to see me become the victor of this fight, I reloaded the Colts and walked up to him. "You know, for all of my life...all I've done was kill." Madara was trying to crawl away as I walked up closer to him and shot him as I named the things I killed for. "I've killed for this country, I've killed for my friends, I've killed for my family, I've killed for the Sinner Mafia, Hell, I've even killed for myself. But this, This is for the fucking hell of it." Madara looked up at me and said, "Fuck you."

I shot him in the head and removed the orange mask revealing it was Obito Uchiha. I said to his corpse, "From the dust you are created, and into the dust you shall return, lies, murder, and deception will you straight down hells path, and there you will burn." I closed the eyes of Obito and said in Gaelic, [May God or Satan have pity on your soul, Rest in Peace.] I then put two coins over Obito's eyes for a sign of respect. I was silent for a minute and Fugaku asked me, "What was it that you told Obito in Gaelic?" I replied, "I told him to rest in peace. What was the deal with you and him if you killed me?" He told me as we walked outside, "If I was to kill you then I'd be redeemed into the Uchiha clan. But my body and soul will always be a part of the Sinner Mafia."

He revealed the Sinner Mafia crest tattooed on his left forearm. I also was Inked for my body is a part if the Sinner Mafia. I showed him the crest on my back therefore, I am also branded by the Sinner Mafia. I couldn't help but ask, "Was that the only reason you didn't kill me?" He shook his head and told me, "There were three things, One, You saved my life. Two, My ex-wife would have a contract on my head. And Three, you still owe me $30." I knew that was bullshit, I never took a loan out of him for 30 bucks, or even made any bets with him. "I owe you $30? 'Cause I'm starting to think it's bullshit. He came to his senses, "It was you who owed me $30, It was your uncle." I walked out and was met up with everyone. "It's done, Madara Uchiha is dead. You can rest easy now that the major terror of Madara Uchiha is taken care of."

I told everyone as they got into their cars and either headed back to their houses or to the bar for some victory drinks. Fugaku was offering me to drink with him but I wasn't really interested in drinking and I needed to gather all my thoughts. I asked him if we could drink later, he said he'd be happy to oblige. First I needed to clear my mind and try to forget all about my worries. I decided to go for a walk and see what kind memories I could conjure during my memory walk. I went to the park and did some thinking there. I tried sitting on a bench but no memories came to me and it was too hot.


	16. Departing For Ireland

**Chapter 15: Departing for Ireland!**

I was sitting under a shady tree gathering my thoughts. I remember when I was sixteen years old and I was eligible to work, I worked at a fish packing plant with Kiba. One time I was playing a practical joke on Kiba, by taking a fish and asked Kiba to come inside. As he walked in, I shushed the other worker and Kiba had this sad look on his face, "What?" asked Kiba, then I let him have it in the face. "Yeah! I got him!" I laughed and said. Then Kiba picks me up and pins me onto a table and takes another fish and smacks me with it. "Who's the master?!" Kiba asks the fellow worker who laugh at our foolish antics. Our general manager allowed us to fool around once in a while to add humor to our fellow coworkers. We made steady paychecks until they decided to close it down. Those were good times, then Kiba appears, "Hey Roman, I'd knew I'd find you here. What are you thinking about?" I said to my good friend in the whole world, "I'm just reminiscing about our childhood and the old fish packing plant we used to work for."

Then Kiba had to tell me, "Listen, If you're still planning on going to Ireland with us, you're gonna have to pack up soon. We're going to be leaving for Ireland next week." I told him that I was three steps ahead of him. I had everything I needed for the trip to Ireland. I spent the rest of the day reminiscing about the good old days. Some of the past I try to forget and put behind me, the fact was...I was physically abused by my step dad. I didn't want to have anything to do with him, there were two reasons why he physically abused me. One: He was an alcoholic, and Two: He didn't care about me or my older sister. He only cared about my younger sister. Here's another thing, I rarely see my biological father but I still love the old man to bits. When I was young and he was around, he'd tickle my older sister until she told him to stop. And when she said stop, he'd stop. Plus during the summer, I'd usually visit Lord Hiashi. He happens to be my godfather.

I soon then lit another cigarette and had my thoughts put into perspective. I had nothing to do but wait until next week. Later that afternoon, I had a can of soda and watched the sunset. Those were some good times that I've had here. Life is a cycle in which the young are born and the old die. I know because I've seen life and lives come and pass. I lit another cigarette, took a drag off of it and headed to the city. I played "Boulevard Of Dreams" by Green Day as I walked on. In my mind, I was saying my goodbyes as I passed my usual spots. I wanted to do one last thing, I went to the fight club and registered to fight. I was a little rusty to start, but I was ready to fight. The fight began and the opponent gave little to no fight at all. I took him down with no problems. We got through the preliminaries and next was the quarter finals.

I got in the fighting cage and fought with my heart, mind, and body. Luckily I made it to the semi finals. As soon as the quarter finals were done, It was time for the semi finals. I had no problems taking out my opponent, I had him in a Jujitsu style arm bar. My opponent had no alternative but to tap out. I have made it to the finals. It was the best of the best, two men enter...only one will walk away a champion. I blocked most of my last opponent's punches and countered them. I landed some good hits on him and I did a handstand on his shoulder then dropped a knee on his skull. He dropped on the mat unconscious, The match was over due to a TKO.

I was named the winner of the fights. I was given a first place trophy and a check for $10,000. I took the check and had it deposited into my account at the bank. They didn't ask how I got so many bruises, so I just went out. I also remembered, back when, Me, Kiba, Naruto, and my friend Jeremy were doing some backyard wrestling matches. Most of the matches were tag team. We used kendo sticks, steel chairs, tables, and even a ladder. I did an RKO on Naruto, Jeremy did a Stone Cold Stunner on me, Kiba did an Attitude Adjustment on Jeremy, and Naruto did a Tombstone Pile Driver on Kiba.

I had the final say by giving Naruto a Skull Crushing Finale and got the pin. We all were wrestling fans, even though it was fake. We'd watch "World Wrestling Entertainment" and "Total Nonstop Action" We'd learn moves from different wrestlers. I then decided swing by the church and say one final prayer before I left for Ireland, I walked into the church, took a bit of holy water and did the blessing symbol then chanted in Latin. I sat in the pew in front of the altar and pulled out my Celtic rosary. Then Father McKenna comes up and sits next to me, "What's brings you here my son?" He asked as I had my hands closed together and my eyes closed. "Oh, Padre. I came here to say a final prayer before I left for Ireland." The priest then asked me, "When are you leaving?" I answered his question, "Tomorrow. And I won't be back for a while." Father McKenna ensured me by putting his hand on my shoulder, "My son, no matter where you go or what you do, as long as you keep the lord into your heart, He'll guide you on the path of righteousness."

I thanked Father McKenna and went to see Kiba and the others. It turns out they were at the bar but they didn't start drinking. I went inside the bar and sat with my friends. "I'd to make a toast." I said as I poured me a glass of whiskey. The guys raised their glasses for the toast that I was about to present. "So what's the toast for, Roman?" Kiba asked as I had an answer for Kiba's question, "I'm toasting to a dear departed friend of ours, Naruto Uzumaki. May he find peace in the afterlife. To Naruto Uzumaki!" The other's had their glasses as the toast was complete connect with mine and they made a clink when they all connected together. Kiba and I told Kenji and Dominic stories of the times we were with Naruto and even how he died.

That is one memory I will never forget! On the day that Naruto died marked the day that the people who were responsible for his death had to pay with their lives. I knew Naruto didn't want me to be violent towards people I don't mean to harm, but I wanted them dead and buried six feet under. Vigilance always has consequences. I could get tossed in jail or I could get killed in time after a certain loved one wants me dead. I pulled out my pack of smokes and a lighter, I lit the cigarette and took a drag off of it. As I blew out the smoke, Kiba asked, "Can you do a smoke ring?" I took another puff and made a smoke ring. "Can I bum you for a smoke?" Kenji asked and I pulled my pack and he took one. I then handed him my lighter and he lit the cigarette. "I know I should quit, but it's very hard to do." Kenji said and I told him, "These are just the least of my worries. I'd rather die from a bullet to the skull than one of these."

As I referred to the cigarette. We drank and talked all like good friends do, then we all went our separate ways with a bit of liquor in our systems. I was least drunk, and I needed to have another cigarette and I was down my last one. So I smoked it anyway, I needed to go to the convenience store for more smokes. As I got there the alcohol had kicked in. I walked in and asked for a pack of Marlboros and I bought some Slim Jims. I paid the cashier and he put the things I bought into a paper bag and I was on my way back to my aunt's apartment. As I got there, She left a note on the door. It read, "Roman, gone out with some friends, be back later. PS I took Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune." So I went to the living room and checked the phone for any messages. There were three messages on the answering machine. I played them, the first was a telemarketer calling for aunt Mikoto with nothing important and she wont buy anything they're selling. The Second message was for me because it was my mother and she was wondering how I was doing. I needed to call her back, then the third message was from Kiba's mother, She said in her message that if I was going to Ireland, I have to be at the airport at the crack of dawn. I deleted all the messages then I called my mother back. I spent a good ten minutes talking to her, as the conversation ended, I hung up and fell asleep on the couch.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open and my aunt called out saying, "Roman, Are you here?" She finds me in the living room waking up. "So how was your day?" I asked still half asleep, she walks to the couch and I tilted up so she could sit down and I laid back down on her lap. She started to brush my short hair with her hands, "What are you thinking about?" She asked as I had nothing on my mind. "Nothing in particular." I said as I slowly closed my eyes. I felt my aunt's soft hands rub against my face and I started getting a boner. "I see you're pitching a tent in your pants." Aunt Mikoto said as she unzipped my jeans and opened my boxers to an erect penis. She puts her mouth over it and starts sucking on it. I could feel her cool mouth go up and down my love rod.

I quickly opened my eyes to see my aunt's vagina in my face. I knew what to do, I sucked her off for good measures. She then sat on top of me and rode me in the cowgirl position. It felt really good and it really sucked at the same time, this was going to be my last sexual intercourse before I leave for Ireland. I really wanted to make this one count. So I did, I leaned up and started sucking on her tits. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" she shouted as we were about to climax together. As we did, she started breathe heavily and I fell asleep on top of her luscious breasts and I needed to wake up at the crack of dawn. As the crack of dawn came around, She was gone and I had to get all my stuff together. "I wonder where my aunt went."

I said to myself as I gathered the bags and stuck them in the car. I left a note saying that I'm going to the airport and leaving for Ireland and I'll be back as soon as I can get back. I taped the note to the door and drove to the airport. As soon as I got there, I met up with the Inuzuka family. "You ready to go to Ireland?" Asked Kiba, I nodded and said, "What time does the plane depart?" Kiba then pointed to the schedule of gates and depart times. And it turns out that our flight is going to arrive in exactly half an hour. So I pulled out my Ipod and stared to listen to some music. Then out of nowhere, I felt a flick on my right ear. I unplugged my ear set from my head and turned around to see Kiba's Mother. "So how've you been?" She asked as I checked the back of my right ear for blood. Luckily there wasn't any and I answered her. "Nothing to get me into trouble and staying out of any issues that don't include me." I said as she noticed I was telling the truth. If I was lying, I'd either smile or look away. "Well that's a good answer Roman." she said as I continued listening to my music. Ten minutes later our flight to Dublin, Ireland was arriving.

We showed the gatekeeper our plane tickets and she told us to enjoy our flight. The women sat on one side of the plane while us guys sat at the other side. I was like a little schoolgirl sitting on pins and needles for this trip. "Hey Kiba, What do ex-wives and tornadoes have in common?" I asked my good friend, "I don't know, What?" He said as I told him the punch line. "Starts off with a lot of sucking and blowing, and the next thing you know...You lose your house." Kiba started laughing at that dirty joke, Kiba told me a tequila joke, "Hey Roman, Drinking tequila may make you forget where you put your bra." I sputtered and laughed when Kiba told me that one, "Drinking tequila may cause you to ride an electric floor buffer." Kiba then asked me, "Didn't Bill Engvall do that?" I nodded as he admitted to doing it. The plane was ready to take off, and the next thing you know we were taking off and heading for the Emerald Isle.

I fell asleep a few minutes after the plane started flying, Kiba was watching a movie. Just then, I felt a sharp tap against my head. I opened my eyes to see Hana, Kiba's sister, "Can I borrow you for a moment? Meet me in the bathroom." I got out of my seat, went to the back and went into the bathroom. I closed the door so no one could listen in on our conversation. "So, what's up?" I asked as Hana had a sad look on her face. "Roman, I heard that three people have died to protect you and you're putting yourself in harm's way trying to avenge them." I knew where she was going, "Look, if Kiba was murdered and you had nothing but punishment towards your foes who killed him. You'd kill them, wouldn't you?" Hana started having tears welling in her eyes as she hugged me. "You're like a brother to me and we consider you as a part of this family." I gave her a hug in return. "If there's anything you wish to tell me, do it right now." She stopped crying and released me, "Please don't die. We want to keep you around for a little while." We exited the bathroom and got back into our seats and we arrived in Ireland. As we got off the plane, we went to Dublin and found our house to be an old shack. For the time being...This was going to be our home.


End file.
